Pet Shop of Horror
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: En Londres existe una tienda de mascotas. Alli se encuentran, perros, gatos y aves. Pero tambien animales exoticos y raros. Su dueño aun es lo mas curioso, siempre lo encontraras alli con su belleza androgena y sus cabellos rubios.
1. Chapter 1

**PET SHOP HORROR**

**[Harry Potter – Universo Alterno]**

**[Yaoi – Parejas Varias]**

**[Kaede Sakuragi]**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Con ayuda de Luna Shinigami<strong>

**Beteado por Ros Potter**

* * *

><p>En la cuidad de Londres, extrañamente hacia mucho calor. En la época del año el clima era más de verano, pero jamás había golpeado tanto aquello. Hacia un mes atrás las lluvias habían echo estragos en la cuidad, un poco de inundaciones cerca del rio, y otras en los barrio bajos, las fabricas con goteras enormes, productos echados a perder y demás perdidas económicas.<p>

Pero también habían sucedido muertes misteriosas, bastante fuera de lo usual y cada una de ellas siempre apuntaban a un solo lugar, a un sospechoso que a pesar de su hermoso rostro blanco, sus labios rosados y sus ojos penetrantes delineados como si fuera una muñeca inofensiva, se encontraba el dueño de la vieja tienda de mascota en el pequeño barrio chino ubicado en las afueras de la capital, justo del otro lado del barrio mas caro y prestigioso.

La tienda era muy pintoresca, se perdía entre todas los demás negocios, pero su puerta roja como si fuera la entrada a un altar, sus escalones que bajaban hacia otra puerta aun mas ostentosa, donde dos estatuas de perros chinos custodiaban la misma daban paso a un lugar algo oscuro e iluminado por faroles orientales dándole un toque de la procedencia cultural del barrio.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su hermoso dueño, un ser andrógeno, sus cabellos cortos, rubios casi albinos, sus ojos grises remarcados apenas con rimel negro, sus labios pequeños con un toque rojo suave, sus vestimentas, chengosan de seda con colores y figuras deslumbrante. Su caminar provocaba pensar que las mismas bestias que mostraban sus telas se movían o hasta sonreía y gruñían a quien se le quedara viendo. Pero nada era comparado con su hermosa y simpática personalidad.

- Potter – la vos varonil casi escupió el apellido – Y ahora a quien mate – gruño molesto cuando aquel detective de Scotland Yard aparecía en su tienda día de por medio, a toda hora. Aquel morocho de ojos verdes, con sus trajes totalmente distintos a los representantes de la ley inglesa, muy desbaratado, demasiado tosco con su jeans, sudaderas, con su campera de cuero vieja y sucia. Y ni que decir la vieja Harley que conducía con ese espantoso motor contaminante del aire.

- También me da gusto de verte Draco – le dijo sonriéndole de costado, con superioridad – Pero solo he venido a tomar el té – le dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña cajita de pastel, de la pastelería mas cara y exclusiva de todo Londres, donde el hermoso rubio solo era adicto a una cosa.

- Que sea de café y arándonos, detective por que será echado a la calle y el pastel sobre su cabeza – el tono de vos era aun mas cordial de cómo lo recibió, pero casi podía verlo moverse con pequeños saltitos hacia la cocina donde en menos de cinco minutos traía una bandeja con te, platitos y cubiertos para el delicioso aperitivo.

- Me esperabas – sonrió con superioridad, cuando este le sirvió en la taza que habituaba tomar aquel brebaje hecho con hierbas traídas especialmente de china.

- Bien, Detective Potter, responderá a mi primera pregunta a quien mate ahora? Oh esperara que confiese luego de comer… - gimió despacio cuando el sabor dulce de aquel aperitivo tocaba su paladar – delicioso pastel – su vos bajaba varios grados, como su repugnancia hacia al morocho, sus ojos se iluminaban de un mercurio extraño y eso, a Harry le encantaba.

- Bueno, si me lo pones así – de entre sus ropas saco unas fotografías, mostrando un pequeño animalito exótico sobre el cadáver de algo o alguien totalmente carbonizado. El dueño de la tienda abrió enormes sus ojos tomando la foto.

- Dime que aquel espécimen está vivo. O por Merlín, dime que aun está bien cuidado – gimió casi con suplica, acercándose al detective tomándole sus manos en forma de angustia descolocándolo totalmente.

- Bueno si, está vivo. La última vez que lo vi en la jaula lo estaba.

- QUE! UNA JAULA! HAN ENCERRADO A YING EN UNA MALDITA JAULA! – aquel hermoso rubio parecía un dragón echando fuego, levantándose abruptamente, mientras jalaba al detective hacia la salida – Ah no! Potter, tu y yo iremos a buscar a Ying y lo sacaras de la maldita jaula – casi lo llevo a rastra hacia la puerta – SEVY … LUC – grito haciendo aparecer dos animales, un hermoso lobo albino, enorme para el gusto de Harry, y un murciélago negro, aleteando con rapidez hacia su amo – Saldré un momento, iré con este cara raja a buscar al hermoso de Ying, cuiden de la tienda – y sin más se giro y empujo al detective fuera de su tienda cerrando la puerta con violencia.

Ambos animales se miraron con el mismo pensamiento "Si él se entera, estamos perdidos"

* * *

><p>El taxi se estaciono frente al departamento de Scotland Yard, el rubio jamás iba a ir a buscar a su preciosa mascota en una vulgar moto, por lo tanto Harry tuvo que pagar. Cuando el mismo partió dejándolos a ambos en la calle, prácticamente se dirigió hacia las puertas y pasar por ellas como dueño de casa. Muchos allí lo saludaron, otros gruñeron pero él se fue directamente al último piso de aquel ostentoso edificio, sin dejar que alguna opinión valiera por parte del morocho. Sin más las puertas del despacho del Jefe de toda la policía inglesa, quiso protestar cuando interrumpieron su pequeña reunión.<p>

El Jefe Kingsley Shacklebolt miro muy feo al rubio pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por el propio Ministro de Londres que lo visitaba por las investigaciones de la última semana. Cornelius Fudge casi salto como resorte y se acerco al rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

- Conde D, que placer verle - tomo todo caballero tomo su blanca mano y la beso con delicadeza - Ah, el pequeño Percy esta divino, aunque creo que lo extraña mucho.

- Ministro - el rubio sonrió dulcemente, demostrando su aura inocente y coqueta - Me alegro que aquel peti rojo de largas plumas este feliz, espero que cante tan bien como lo esté atendiendo - le dijo despacio palmeando su brazo, mientras sonreía.

- Señor D - el Jefe de Scotland Yard llamo la atención de ambos hombre - Si me disculpa, estaba teniendo una conversación privada con el Ministro.

- Oh, Kingsley, no hay problema, igual ya habíamos terminado - aquel hombrecillo estaba más que pululando alrededor del rubio - Y dígame Conde, que circunstancias lo han traído aquí?

- Ministro Fudge, es que... - gimió pacito mirándolo con cara de cachorro - El detective Potter me aviso que han encontrado a mi mascota, la que hice la denuncia de desaparecida la semana pasada, mi pequeño Ying. Aquel hermoso espécimen de gato Finlandés con rasgos de los antiguos egipcios, con su pelaje tan delicado y ostentoso. Y tengo miedo que me lo hayan... - gimió despacio sacando un pequeño pañuelo de seda de entre las mangas de su chengosan y de allí secar la inexistente lagrima.

- Oh, querido no te preocupes - se giro y observo aquel hombre negro a cargo del departamento - Kingsley, por favor, quiero que le devuelvan la mascota al Conde D.

- Pero señor, estamos en una investigación y aquel animal es importante - un gemidito del rubio hizo que el Ministro se molestara.

- Acaso no está entendiendo lo que digo? - gruño molesto - Quiero que le devuelvan la mascota robada a su dueño - se giro para tomar la mano del rubio y palmearla en forma condescendiente - Ya, Conde, le devolverán su preciada mascota.

- Y el papeleo? - le miro despacio con aquellos ojos mercurio con angustia.

- No se preocupe, el detective Potter lo hará por usted - el morocho gimió despacio en forma de desagrado. Mientras el rubio asentía - Bien me retiro - miro al hombre negro - Y espero que cumpla mis órdenes Jefe Kingsley - tomo su bastón y salió de allí mientras acompañaba a Draco hacia afuera dejándolo sentado junto al despacho de este.

- Potter – el morocho se giro para mirar al hombre negro, donde sus ojos le decían más de una maldición sobre su persona y familia.

- Señor… - su vos salió normal, aunque por dentro se preparaba por la sanción que iba a recibir.

- Sabe lo que acaba de pasar? – siseo molesto en vos baja porque aun el Ministro estaba cerca – Le aseguro que estará limpiando el archivo de evidencias del sótano por mucho, pero mucho tiempo – gruño pasando de largo, dejando al muchacho en su oficina, mientras salía a despedir al ministro y llamaba a una de las secretarias para que acompañaran al maldito grano del culo rubio a la condenada mascota.

Harry suspiro lastimosamente, si ya estaba medio peleado con su jefe, esto había provocado que definitivamente lo terminara de odiar con toda su alma. Cuando se giro, pudo ver que el Jefe Kingsley seguía al Ministro hacia el ascensor y bajaba con este, mientras el rubio petulante estaba más que cómodo en un sillón mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Vamos Potter, ve a llenar los papeles para que pueda llevarme a mi hermoso Ying – las lagrimas y la dulzura se habían ido por la ventana suicidándose de paso contra el pavimento. Este gruño molesto y salió de allí para hacer el susodicho encargo.

Había pasado más de dos horas.

Cuando el detective regreso con el dichoso animalejo aun en la jaula. Se encontró que el Conde estaba en la cafetería, rodeado por varios jóvenes cadetes, cada uno reía y comentaba sobre lo que el rubio Dragón decía. Había mujeres, entre ellas estaba su amiga Hermione Granger, y que otro detective pero a diferencia de estar alabando o coqueteando con este, parecía querer matarlo con la mirada. Lo que sucedía con Ron Weasley, de la sección de Robos.

Draco estaba sentado finamente, con su pierna cruzada en forma delicada, como si se tratara de una dama, sus largas y finas extremidades estaban enfundadas en un pantalón blanco, haciendo un juego con su chengosan azul oscuro, donde la figura de una hermosa garza blanca en el manto negro estrellado de la noche, su rostro blanco era tan fino que con su sonrisa descolocaba a varios. El detective de ojos verdes se había quedado viendo por unos segundo tal hermosa figura.

- Ying! – el grito lo saco de su enseño, y en segundo la preciada jaula ya no estaba en sus manos y tampoco el pequeño animal en su interior – Oh, mi pequeño – varias de las chicas gimieron en forma dulce mientras se acercaban al, y trataban de acariciar al preciado bicho – No, no lo toquen – su dulce vos ahora era autoritaria – Esta asustado, puede atacarlas – luego dijo en forma conciliadora, mientras acariciaba al dulce gato y este miraba mal a cada una de las que rodeaban al Conde.

- Oh, Conde D. Que hará ahora con él? Si quiere puedo comprarlo, es tan lindo – gimió una mientras otras parecían apoyar la misión.

- Mis disculpas, pero a Ying ya lo tengo vendido – sonrió despacio mirándole la carita al dulce animalito, quien movió la colita peluda con entusiasmo – Es más, el dueño vendría seguro hoy o mañana, por eso me urgía encontrarlo – la vos dulce y lastimosa provoco otro coro de gemidos dulces por parte de las agentes del lugar.

- Bueno, entonces por qué no se lo lleva si ya termino todo el papeleo – gruño Weasley, mientras miraba con desagrado aquella escena.

- Si, tiene razón en eso detective – el rubio se giro observando al otro morocho – Detective Potter, porque no me acompaña, ya que vinimos en taxi podríamos volver, así usted puede recuperar su moto.

- Si Harry, acompáñalo, mira que venirse sin dinero ni nada por salir apresurado de la tienda para venir a buscar a su mascota – una dijo dulcemente, mientras el rubio sonreía con calidez e inocencia.

- Si, Harry, vamos, apúrate que tienes bastante papeleo que hacer – Hermione lo arrastro hasta la puerta del asesor mientras las demás acompañaban y se despedían del rubio – Hasta luego – dijeron todas cuando las puertas se cerraron y empezó a moverse.

El detective estaba más que rumiando lo sucedido, el bichejo le miraba con ojos endemoniados, pero cuando este era acariciado por el rubio parecía una dulce criaturita. Harry suspiro desganado, ya debería estar acostumbrado a los desplantes de las dulces mascotas del Conde D.

**Flash Back - Un año atrás.**

Harry corría a toda prisa, persiguiendo a un ladrón, había apuñalado a un hombre ante el robo quien se resistía resultando así herido casi de gravedad. Las calles de Londres de por si eran bastante pobladas o estrechas dependiendo el barrio, el maldito corría como si fuera una maratón, esquivando gente, tirando algunas para entorpecer al detective o simplemente escondiéndose entre los recovecos de las tiendas.

No supo cómo llegaron al barrio chino, donde entre gente gritando en un idioma que no conocía, entre los que se hacían un lado y que otro solo salían a curiosear ante los gritos de alto era muy difícil seguirle el paso. Por unos metros, solo segundos por haberse tropezado y caído al suelo, disculparse con una anciana y volver a salir corriendo en dirección por donde el sujeto había desaparecido, lo había perdido.

Mirando hacia todos lados, girándose con violencia y maldiciendo en vos alta lo sucedido, empezó a caminar vigilando cualquier movimiento brusco. Solo había caminado unos metros cuando sintió el chillido de algo, con curiosidad se acerco hasta unos pilares rojos, grandes con varios símbolos orientales, donde una escalera conducía hacia abajo y de allí otra puerta mas, miro bien aquello su instinto le decía que quizás allí se había escondido.

Cuando con lentitud bajo observo que había unas bolsas tiradas en la entrada y frente a esta bicho negro y algo peludo golpeando la puerta con desesperación, rasgando con sus diminutas patitas, aleteando con rapidez sus alas oscuras. El detective gruño identificando al murciélago, quien cayó al suelo algo cansado girándose cómicamente para observarlo con sus enormes ojos negro, sus colmillitos eran muy graciosos y casi tiernos si no fuera que dentro se escuchaba un gruñido y la vos de alguien gritando.

Harry saco su arma, con un pie aparto a la rata con alas, con movimientos lentos empezó a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con una escena algo desconcertante. Un hermoso chino, de cabellos rubios, ojos tan grises como el mercurio, vestido con una especie de vestido rojo con flores raras como estampado, estaba arrodillado en el suelo tomándose la mano mientras miraba al ladrón que había venido persiguiendo en el suelo, totalmente desmayado. Aunque el detective pensó lo mismo cuando vio que sobre este había un enorme lobo blanco, casi el tamaño de un pony.

El sonido del arma quitando el seguro y apuntando la bestia llamo la atención de aquel sujeto:- NI SE TE OCURRA DISPARARLE A LUC! – la vos varonil y mandona salió sorprendiendo al morocho quien por instinto retrocedió un paso, logrando que el enorme lobo saliera de sobre le ladrón y fuera hasta el rubio – Oh, no! – gimió mirándose la mano, con vos lastimera y hasta dolida.

- Te ha lastimado? Estas herido? – Harry corrió por instinto a ver al muchacho, revisándolo con desesperación, aquel sujeto ya había casi matado a uno y no quería que por su descuido hubiera herido a otro.

- Mi uña! Me ha roto la uña! – mostro su mano blanca, donde uno de sus dedos tenia partida un poco la uña.

El detective había querido decir algo, ante aquel arranque pero ni siquiera pudo pensar en algo. Solo atino a sonreír y luego de una pequeña carcajada, había tomado su móvil y llamar a las autoridades correspondientes.

Así había conocido al Conde D, aquel rubio aristocrático bipolar amante de los dulces.

**Fin Flash Back**

Habían llegado al barrio chino, Harry pago el taxi mientras el Conde iba cuchicheando con el animal en brazos en dirección a su tienda. Bajo las escaleras siguiéndolo, cuando de repente sintió como alguien lo empujaba, logrando meterlos a ambos con brusquedad dentro de la tienda, cayendo al suelo mientas con el susto el gato salto de los brazos del rubio.

- Entrégame el gato! O los mato! – un hombre con aspecto desalineado, varios días sin dormir, con ojeras bastantes pronunciadas, con olor a alcohol y cigarrillo, su mano temblaba mientras los apuntaba – Vamos, rubito, entrégame al maldito animal – rio nervioso – No sabes lo que tuve que esperar que la policía lo soltara – rio aun mas, pasándose su mano por los labios en forma brusca – Si, el maldito de Jonathan se había llevado el dinero y el animal, pero no, yo no se lo permití – rio desquiciado mientras apuntaba al detective quien había quedado con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y la otra levantada, como esperando el momento para lanzarse sobre el hombre – Si, casi mato al animal también, pero cuando recordé que pagaban muy bien, no pude descuartizarlo – apunto a Draco – Aquel sujeto dijo que las especies de aquí eran excelentes, de coleccionistas, y que podía tener lo que quisiera – apunto al detective – Vamos, tu, dame al animal o el rubio se muere – apunto al otro mientras señalaba al gato que estaba erizado a más no poder.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, tenía que evitar que alguien saliera lastimado, pero sentía también la tensión del lugar, no era estúpido, los malditos animales que tenia suelto el conde estaban en posición de ataque, pero no sabía si pudieran evitar alguna bala.

Tomo al animal despacio, este por alguna razón se tranquilizo, le extraño pero aun así lo tomo con delicadeza, observo al conde y este no dijo absolutamente nada. No reacciono como sabia hacerlo.

El hombre tomo al gato del cuello sonriendo en forma histérica mientras admiraba aquello, pero el grito seco de este hizo no solo soltar al animal si no que el arma de paso, Ying gruño molesto cayendo al suelo, saliendo corriendo en dirección del fondo de la tienda, pequeñas gotas de sangre dejaban rastro. El hombre enfurecido fue tras este, ignorando al detective mientras gritaba a maldiciones y promesas de muerte al animal.

Corrió hasta llegar a una enorme puerta negra, parecía pesada y con grabados extraños, como si fueran demonios antiguos. El maullido del animal hizo que entrara, sacando una navaja con la intención de despellejarle. Estaba oscuro, pero aun así no le importo, gruño molesto, caminando despacio y observando cada sombra del lugar. Un pequeño gemidito se sintió y cuando se giro se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho, un hermoso joven de cabello largo negro y ojos celestes, lamiendo sus dedos, uno a uno pasando su lengua en forma infantil, enfocando sus ojos en aquel odioso hombre, sonriéndole en forma descarada mientras mostraba el resto de sangre en su mano.

- Donde está el gato - gruño el asesino, acercándose con fiereza, sosteniendo el cabello de este y jalándolo con brusquedad - Habla o te cortare en pedazos - Su rostro enojado parecía que sangraba mas, ya que aquel enorme rasguñan iba por todo su lado izquierdo, abriendo la carne del pómulo como si fuera papel - Maldito crio - apunto su navaja al cuello cuando casi hundiéndolo en la piel blanca de este. Aunque no pudo hacer mucho ya que un gruñido se sitio detrás de él. El hombre sostuvo al muchacho por el cuello, usándolo como escudo, buscando la fuente de peligro que sentía - Vamos, sal de ahí o mato al pendejo este - el hombre grito, haciendo que la suave piel de aquel doncel empezara a ser cortada en forma descuidada. Un gruñido más fuerte se sintió detrás, volvió a girarse pero al hacerlo no solo se sorprendió, si no que grito fuertemente.

El cuerpo del hombre fue capturado por unas fauces enormes, por el torso precisamente. Mientras que otra boca dentada tomaba la parte de las piernas y las arrancaba, otra que apareció de la nada tomaba parte de los brazos y los devoraba entero. El hombre fue engullido con rapidez mientras el joven muchacho parecía extasiado con aquel espectáculo. Con su cuerpo delicado, cubierto con una simple bata oriental blanca, manchada con la sangre de aquel sujeto, se acerco despacio para acariciar al enorme perro que devoraba con gula aquel asesino. Con sus pies desnudos se puso en puntitas de pie y beso el hocico de una de las cabezas, este gruño mientras se recostaba un poco.

Cuando Draco entro primero a la sala encontró aquel joven acariciando al enorme Cancerbero, el perro de tres cabezas de los infiernos, que parecía estar contento con ello.

Cuando Harry apareció segundo después, vio al gato ronroneando entre las patas de uno de los tres dobermans que había en aquel lugar, los pedazos del cuerpo destrozado del hombre yacían en el suelo en un enorme charco de sangre.

- No debió correr a esta sala - Draco hablo despacio, con una semi sonrisa - Son perros aun no entrenados para no atacar - miro al detective - Digamos que fue una mala maniobra de aquel sujeto - susurro despacio entrando al lugar y de allí acariciar a los tres canes - Verdad Detective? - el morocho no supo que responder a aquello

Harry no supo que responder.

Una hora más tarde, los detectives forenses y la ambulancia se llevaban los resto del ladrón, con varios papeleos y peleas por parte del Draco, logro que no se llevaran a los perros, también pudo ver que el hermoso gato estaba más que resguardado por ellos, por lo tanto ante que le propio Ministro apareciera y les diera el sermón del día, era mejor dejar todo como un intento de robo y deceso accidental.

El detective volvió cuando la tienda estaba por cerrar, llevaba un pequeño pai de limón de la tienda francesa al otro lado de la cuidad, no le importo, al Conde le encantaba que le apareciera con cosas como esas, aunque no lo reconociera personalmente.

La moto la detuvo del lado del callejón de la tienda, donde estaba segura, por alguna razón sabían que era suya y que no iban a robársela, así que cuando quiso entrar por la puerta trasera se vio interrumpido por un enorme hombre. Era alto, de cabello negro y de ojos tan oscuros como la maldad pura. Su porte masculino, su buen vestir y la mirada te hacían sentir una simple cucaracha. El oji verde iba a decir algo cuando detrás de este salió un hermoso muchachito, su piel blanca, sus ojos celeste y largo cabello oscuro le sonrió con dulzura, llevaba puesto uno de esos trajes orientales que extrañamente vestían las chicas jóvenes pero siendo él un hermoso muchacho.

- Es bueno hacer negocio con usted. Desco sama – la vos de Draco llamo la atención de Harry – Oh, Detective. Este es el dueño de Ying – le presento despacio – Señor, este es quien rescato al hermoso Ying.

- Un gusto – dijo despacio el morocho mientras extendía su mano hacia aquel hombre, pero este no hizo ningún gesto, solo lo observo y se dio la vuelta para salir por el callejón hasta una limosina oscura.

- Gracias detective – la vos dulce del muchacho lo hizo observarle bien, no supo porque pero conocía al doncel, por alguna razón le era tan familiar – "D" sama, Potter san –les hizo una reverencia a ambos y salió en un paso ligero hasta alcanzar al mayor, donde cuando estuvo cerca se puso en puntitas de pie y beso los labios de este, quien sin reparo alguno rodeo con su brazo la pequeña cintura y devoro sus labios sin pudor.

Harry iba hacer un comentario cuando de repente vio que el muchachito antes de entrar al vehículo lo vio con unas orejitas y cola esponjada igual que el gato que había rescatado en la mañana haciéndole una reverencia de agradecimiento. Parpadeo varias veces y solo vio cuando la limosina partía.

- Pai de limón! – se escucho la vos de Draco, arrebatándole el preciado postre y entrando a los saltitos a la tienda. Harry lo siguió sin querer comprender lo que había visto alegado el cansancio.

- Que día – gruño sentándose en el sofá de la tienda, el que era mas cómodo para él, cerrando sus ojos y masajeando su frente ante un pequeño dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

- Su té – la vos del rubio lo saco de su ensueño y sonrió despacio.

- Interesante dueño ese – dijo mientras llevaba el líquido caliente a sus labios y se relajaba despacio – Aunque, me suena de algún lado.

- Desco sama es uno de los socios de las Empresas Lacreaux, Tienen sede en Londres, y él me había pedido un encargo especial – rio por lo bajo – En realidad era un traslado, pero alguien se entero de eso e intento quizás desafiar al magnate – levanto sus hombro en forma desinteresada pero la sonrisa picara y malsana daba escalofríos.

- Si, aquella empresa – gruño despacio – Dicen que hay más muertes por ese lado que por esta tienda – el morocho le dijo en forma burlona mirándolo con esos ojos verdes.

- No lo arruines, Potter – gruño el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su lobo albino. Harry observo detenidamente, cuando el pequeño murciélago se poso cerca del hombro, comiendo trozos de su pai que el rubio le daba.

- No tienes algún pariente cercano? – de repente pregunto de la nada. Draco se le quedo mirando primero sorprendido y luego gruño por lo bajo.

- Sabes que le paso al gato por curioso? Potter – el rubio le miro con sus ojos grises mercurio – Se murió por hacer tantas preguntas.

- … – Harry suspiro, luego de conocerlo un año entero solo se resigno – Yo tengo una esposa – solo como si nada – Bueno, ya no la tengo, estoy divorciado. Ella me dejo luego de dos años de casada, se fue con un jugador de soccer y me dejo aquí sin más ni menos – suspiro mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de la taza y se acomodaba en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos – Me llamo esta mañana, justo antes de venir a verte – rio despacio melancólicamente – Dice que tiene algo que traerme y que ella no lo quiere – gruño molesto – Una mascota o algo, dijo que no lo quería que yo era el que podría tenerlo y todo eso.

A Draco le brillaron sus ojos plata como dos luces en la oscuridad, al ver al detective semi acostado, dejando caer todo su cabello negro enredado y sin forma en el sillón, lamiéndose los labios aunque con la desaprobación del pequeño murciélago -¿ Y qué mascota es Detective Potter?-

- No se exactamente - dijo con los ojos cerrados - Se que es algo que tiene como ocho años, bastante viejo diría yo para un animal, no me dijo mucho ella - gruño por lo bajo - ella hace más o menos el tiempo que me separe y aun así, luego de tantos años me sigue hostigando. Su hermano es Ron, el detective de robos pelirrojo - dijo sonriendo ante la imagen de el rubio y su amigo peleando la primera vez que se conocieron. Harry llevaba puesto esos jeans desgastados, sucios por la moto, una camiseta roja con los colores de su equipo favorito de soccer, y una camisa a cuadro enzima de esta, sus manos estaban sobre su abdomen, que por la estreches de la prenda colorada se notaba lo bien formado que estaba ese cuerpo.

El pequeño murciélago chillo molesto cuando vio los ojos grises posarse en aquella figura humana destartalada y mal formada criatura.

- Oh Sev - increpo el rubio a su murcielaguito viéndolo chillar enojado - no seas enojón...- recorriendo la figura "destartalada" y adormilada del detective- hay que ser realistas y mis ojitos platas no mienten- ignorando por un segundo a detective de ojos verdes. La respiración pausada del detective se hizo presente en todo el lugar, su pecho bajaba y subía despacio indicando que el morocho se había dormido por un instante.

- Draco! - una vos masculina bastante gruesa y un acento ingles muy pronunciado se sintió en vos baja - Lo que sea que estés pensando, la repuesta es NO - un hombre vestido de negro, con su pelo largo que caía sobre sus hombros, sus ojos ónix molestos y su pequeña nariz aguileña característica que le daba un toque de sensualidad, gruño acercándose al detective dormido - Por qué no dejas que Lucius se lo coma, o es mas ... se lo das a las otros que están esperando poder hincarle el diente - sonrió tenebrosamente mientras con sus manos blancas y largas uñas negras iba directamente al cuello de este

- Quieto allí Severus- dijo alzando una elegante ceja, evitando que la mano llegara al cuello del detective - déjale quieto Lucius No se lo comerá entendido - le replico - os dije que es mío... y lo que yo quiero lo obtengo.

- Yo no te he criado con caprichos, Draco - la vos de otro hombre llamo la atención, un aristócrata rubio una versión mas vieja que el propio Conde D, con ropas elegantes, sentado como todo sangre pura, mientras tomaba un poco de té servido - Además, debo estar desacuerdo con Severus, no sé que le ves a ese humano - gruño mirándolo con desprecio al hombre acostado frente a él - Es tosco, bruto y falta de clase.

Rodo sus ojos plata viéndolos - Aja, es exactamente eso Tosco, bruto y falta de clase, como un diamante en bruto... uno bien bruto.

Severus lo observo detenidamente, luego gruño sacando sus largos colmillos de vampiro, pero aun así retrocedió despacio:- Tiene un feo aroma, no sé cómo te gusta tanto.

- Además, está casado - Lucius dijo en forma de rintintin mientras comía un poco del pai que estaba en la mesa.

- Es D.I.V.O.R.C.I.A.D.O - les replico a los dos - Y como que huele feo? - pregunto oliendo su cuello, ese aroma al Conde le encantaba, pasando sus uñas largas por el rostro varonil y medio afeitado.

- Y le enviara su mascota - gruño Severus - Y ni siquiera sabe que es.

- Si, y la traerá aquí para que la tenga - Lucius opino, y luego ambos se miraron con una sonrisa socarrona - Oh a lo mejor querrá darla a una novia por ahí, como se llamaba esa chica... Gangrena... Gangrena ...

- Voy a encerraros en un jaula a los dos - les advierto con un pequeño tic molesto en su ojo derecho – Además … - se sentó de nuevo con la espalda recta y cruzando las piernas sensualmente - dos personas me enseñaron que yo puedo obtener lo que desee. Porque mejor que yo no hay nadie. Tengo buenos genes.

- Draco - Lucius gruño despacio mientras lo observaba - Sabes que cuando termine todo lo que está destinado para ti, quizás Potter no esté en los planes? Recuerda que por alguna razón hemos llegado aquí y estamos haciendo lo que nuestros antepasados han hecho por siglos. Debo admitir que luego de tanto tiempo jamás me había encontrado con semejantes ... espécimen - dijo señalando con desinterés al detective durmiendo. El cual por instinto movió su mano derecha y se rasco la ingle en forma vulgar.

- Mis ojos! - gruño dramáticamente aquel hombre de negro.

El rubio más joven se cubrió los ojos en un acto involuntarios, con sus manos, claro que abrió los dedos en forma de abanico mirando la dichosa ingle que había rascado el detective.

- Draco! - un golpe en la pierna, lo sobresalto, Lucius había utilizado un bastón para sacarlo de tal vulgar imagen.

- Auchh dolió padre - dijo sobándose la pierna - me tape los ojos - El rubio mayor iba a protestar cuando el gruñido del humano llamo la atención.

- Mmmm...- Harry abrió sus ojos despacio, algo cansado refregándose la cara en forma perezosa, bostezando sin pudor alguno - Draco? - gimió pacito enfocando su vista, viendo que el rubio estaba sentado frente a este, con el lobo junto a él y el pequeño murciélago en su hombro - Lo sien... oaaaauuuuuuoohh - bostezo ruidosamente - Lo siento, es que... - gruño despeinando aun mas sus cabellos - Me quede dormido - dijo en forma dulce y hasta infantil

- No importa Potter solo diste un aspecto lamentable a mi sillón pero puede hacerse nada verdad - dijo en un gesto aristocrático jugando con las orejas de Lucius y con Sev en su hombro gruñendo al humano, de los dos, Sev era el que menos pasaba a el detective palurdo y vulgar

- Lo siento - le sonrió despacio, levantándose, estirándose un poco, mostrando un poco de carne debajo de esa remera apretada, los vellos negros del ombligo seguían una línea fina que bajaban justo por el pantalón perdiéndose dentro - Me tengo que ir - rio despacio mirando la bandeja, ahora había tres tasas servidas - Alguien más vino? - dudo un poco.

- Nadie - negó moviendo su mano desinteresado - imaginaciones suyas Potter-

- Ah - gruño un poco desorientado, medio dormido - Bien, te veo mañana Draco - se acerco instintivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a los tres, aunque el pequeño murciélago gruño y no paso la oportunidad de morderle - Maldita rata con alas! - grito cuando se llevo su mano a la oreja, la cual sangraba un poco - Me contagiara la maldita rabia - Harry apunto acusadoramente al animalejo que revoloteaba sobre el rubio en forma de burla

- No seas exagerado Potter- dijo rozando suavemente y sobre todo disimuladamente su mejilla, - mis mascotas no tienen rabia, por quien nos tomas.

- Tus animales son raros, admítelo - gruño despacio - Como el gato ese que tus perros mataron al ladrón - recordando aquello. Miro mal al pequeño murciélago - Un día de estos te lo comprare y juro que se lo daré a mi padrino, a él le encanta todo ese tipo de animales - apunto a Sevy en forma amenazadora - Le encanta cazar con su arco y flecha - le dijo mientras tomaba el casco de la moto y salía por la puerta trasera, despidiéndose con la mano.

- RABIA? - gruño Severus cuando el detective desapareció - ME ACUSO DE CONTAGIARLE RABIA! Ya va a ver ese humano de pacotilla cuando le saque la última gota de sangre de su mugroso cuerpo a ver qué tanta rabia tengo

- Ya Sev no te sulfures- dijo levantándose aunque tenía una risa en la comisura de los labios, claro que Lucius había cubierto su boca porque tenía una risa plena

Draco se fue a su dormitorio, una enorme habitación con una cama con doseles, oscuros, donde varios podrían dormir en ella:- Mi señor - unas dulces damas delicadas, y que otro muchachito se acercaron a este y empezaron a desnudarlo, donde luego fue a darse una baño refrescante, con otras criaturas, un pequeño cocodrilo, un pez raro y que otra serpiente, cada uno estuvo contento ante la atención del rubio maestro.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir, la vos seria de Severus llamo la atención en forma de gruñido:- Si quieres que ese humano te respete, creo que tendrás que abandonar esas criaturas que te "ayudan" en tu baño - cada una de ellas chillaron, por el espejo del enorme lugar, se podía ver gatos y comadrejas, reptiles y alguna que otra ave gruñirle al murciélago que estaba desafiándoles del otro lado de la habitación.

Draco abrió uno de sus ojos - Severus. Potter no tiene porque enterarse ¿sabias?- le dijo - además mis criaturas son encantadas en ayudar a un prodigio como yo... no pienso quitarles esa felicidad

- El humano es promiscuo por naturaleza, pero sabes que Potter no entra en esa categoría - gruño molesto, ya de por si aquellas criaturitas no le caían bien - Me iré a cazar por allí - se giro y convirtiéndose en el murciélago, salió por la ventana aleteando con rapidez.

- Sabes que tiene razón - Lucius hablo, tomando su bastón y dirigiéndose a la puerta - Yo también saldré - se acomodo su traje Armani blanco y salió con su bastón, dejando solo a Draco y sus criaturas

- Tengan cuidado - susurro dejando que un hermoso cuervo le acicalara los cabellos para que durmiera.


	2. Chapter 2

**PET SHOP HORROR**

**[Harry Potter – Universo Alterno]**

**[Yaoi – Parejas Varias]**

**[Kaede Sakuragi]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Con ayuda de Luna Shinigami<strong>

**Beteado por Ros Potter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La noche en Londres esta vuelta era bastante estrellada, aunque no había luna llena, era cuarto menguante en la fase ultima. Las calles algo desiertas por la hora ya tarde, había poco movimiento pero aun así algunos negocios como bares o restaurante estaba abierto. Una esquina bastante concurrida, estaba algo alborotada, mucha gente estaba sentada afuera, en las mesas con sus vasos de bebidas y algo para picar, mientras hablaban animadamente.<p>

Una de las figuras salio de uno de ellos, camino por la desértica calle de la esquina, doblando hacia un lugar aun mas solitario y silencioso. Con pasos firmes, alegre por la bebida en su sistema y hablando solo sobre planes futuros con su novia, con la casa y la familia que pensaba tener. Estaba llegando a su auto cuando sintió que algo lo observaba. Se giro despacio no encontrando nada, solo árboles que se mecían por la suave brisa, como no encontró nada de interesante, tomo las llaves de su bolsillo y cuando quiso abrir la puerta algo lo tomo por detrás y de allí sintió como su cuello era perforado por algo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Alguien corrió hacia el lugar, enfundando un arma y apuntando hacia todos lados, en busca de lo que el grito había sido. Llego hasta el único auto estacionado y de allí encontrar el cuerpo de un hombre muerto, totalmente desangrado. El movimiento entre las sombras lo hizo ponerse en guardia y sin dudarlo cuando vio alguien huir de allí... disparo.

- Demonios! - gruño alguien que cayo al suelo, mirando con sorpresa su brazo herido, al levantar su vista se encontró con un hombre de unos 40 años, ojos algo claros, su cabello castaño oscuro, tirando azulado le apuntaba en la cara.

- Alto ahí! - grito con el arma aun en mano observando las sombras, no sabia que demonios se movía, no veía realmente nada en tan densa oscuridad, pero sabia por el simple movimiento y ese gruñido que había encontrado al atacante y le había disparado.

- Maldito sicópata! - la vos salio de entre las sombras lo mas fuerte posible - Por que me disparo! - gruño molesto, la sombra se incorporo un poco, con el brazo herido saliendo hacia una tenue luz - Baje la maldita arma, maldito idiota.

- Usted huyo - no bajo el arma, no sabia si aquella voz con todo y persona estaba armada - Además no se queje, agradezca que no lo mate. Quejicas - dijo en rin tintín.

- No. Me. Llame. Así - gruño apareciendo bajo la luz del farol, vestía un traje negro con gabardina del mismo color, sus cabellos negros caían sobre su rostro, pero aun así sus ojos oscuros sobresaltaban su piel blanca - Maldito perro sarnoso - gruño por lo bajo. Apareciendo con un brazo herido, mientras la sangre caía al suelo y este lo miraba en forma molesta - Por que me disparo? – pregunto con desprecio y molestia que el detective casi podía jurar que era un gruñido animal.

Alzo una ceja de forma aristócrata para ser un simple policía - Los inocentes no salen corriendo de la escena del crimen "Quejicus".

- Yo no huía de aquí - le miro despacio - Quise atrapar al maldito que golpeo aquel hombre - señalo hacia un lado de la calle, justo detrás de donde estaban empezaba un pequeño parque infantil, donde algunas hamacas se movían solas - Pero usted estúpido perro me disparo y el agresor escapo - No sabia ni creerle o no, pero al final su buen corazón le hizo guardar el arma y acercarse al tétrico sujeto - No me toque! - manoteo el brazo que iba directamente hacia el herido - Idiota - gruño por lo bajo mientras se giraba y empezaba alejarse.

- Ey! Quejicus debemos ir a un hospital!

- No iré a ningún lado con usted! - le escupió con asco mientras iba en dirección al parque, estaba mas preocupado por lo que había "atacado " al humano antes, que por la maldita herida. No había podido ver exactamente que era, pero su agilidad, su precisión y hasta su frialdad en matar al instante lo hizo estremecer. Quizás debería volver a la tienda y contarle al conde sobre eso.

- Ey, esta herido - dijo agarrándolo de nuevo y siendo mas grande, lo cogió de la cintura como se hace con un bulto de papas y se lo hecho al hombro.

- Suélteme! - gruño, pero se quedo quieto un momento por que de repente sintió un escalofrió, segundos después con su agilidad lo hizo caer al humano, mientras aquella criatura que había atacado antes, se había abalanzado sobre ellos, logrando solo que esta desgarrara la espalda, el detective grito por el golpe, pero se sorprendió que al siguiente instante algo había atacado a su preciada carga y salir corriendo entre las sombras. Solo viendo quizás un enorme animal con garras salir huyendo del lugar.

- Una ambulancia - se escucho decir de repente, Severus observo al humano estaba a su lado con un teléfono móvil - Si, soy el detective Black, Sirius Black. Necesito una ambulancia en el parque oeste, cerca de la manzana de bares, si... esa misma. Un hombre herido y otro apunto de morir, que vengan algunos con armas, creo que un animal salvaje los allá atacado, si... si... aquí estaré - Cuando colgó miro al hombre tirado en el suelo - Bien Quejicus, ya viene la ambulancia, así que quédate quietecito y no te desangraras mucho.

Severus gruño molesto:- Déjame en paz - intento levantarse con dificultad, que fuera lo que lo ataco lo había dejado realmente mal herido.

- Sirius - la vos de otro hombre llamo la atención, venia corriendo agitadamente, sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos mieles resaltaban bajo la luz del farol.

- Genial, otro mas... - dijo por lo bajo molesto el vampiro.

- Ya cállate Quejicus que estas desangrándote, Rems por aquí! - grito escandalosamente el "perro".

- No tengo nada - dijo entre dientes, debía salir de allí, no había comido, estaba débil y para colmo de males tenia que aguantar a este perro y su perrito. Con dificultad se levanto, intento acomodarse las ropas y huir de allí aunque sea golpeando al pequeño mutt de paso

- Ey man - le dijo de nuevo agarrándolo de la cintura - estas herido carajo y te quedaras aquí hasta que llegue Remus y te llevemos al medico así tenga que llevarte atado.

- Suéltame - su vos fuer gruesa, sus ojos se tornaron un toque rojo y el aroma que despedía era algo dulzón - Suéltame ahora mismo, Sirius Black - su vos de mando hizo que penetrara en la mente de este, casi tambaleándolo despacio hacia atrás, cuando sintió el agarre débil se separo, vio como el otro humano se acercaba, extrañamente tenia un aroma muy conocido, gruño ante eso. Solo miro por última vez aquel sujeto y con su habilidad... desapareció.

- Que mier … - dijo parpadeando cundo Remus se hizo a su lado.

- Sirius estas bien? Que paso?- le pregunto el de cabellos castaños y ojos miel

Sirius le miro fijamente y luego a la nada - Si te digo jamás me lo creerías Moony... nunca me lo creerías. 

* * *

><p>La noche era especial, muchas personas se le quedaban mirando embelezados, era aristócrata desde hacia mucho tiempo, y hoy tenia ganas de divertirse. Camino elegante entre los lugares populares, pero ningún humano llamo su atención, aunque quizás debería buscar algo antes de ir a dormir, necesitaba "alimentarse". Vio unas muchachas, lindas, reían cuando lo vieron y cuchicheaban cosas sin sentido, aunque no le importaba quizás terminar entre sus sabanas. Rió despacio, hizo una reverencia, y cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle para ir a presentarse, alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo hacia atrás. Un auto paso segundos después, casi atropellándolo sin no fuera por que aquel humano le había salvado la vida.<p>

- Deberías tener cuidado - dijo una voz demasiado varonil a su oído... con una mano fuerte sosteniendo su brazo aristocrático. El rubio se giro, levantado su ceja observando aquel espécimen de hombre, castaño, ojos mieles, algo dejado en cuestión de cutis y ropa. Por uno momento lo observo descaradamente, alejándose un paso por lo menos y observándolo de arriba abajo.

- Un cumplido entonces por su... momento de héroe - susurro despacio, el aroma de aquel hombre era bastante fuerte para su instinto lobuno.

- No soy un héroe - negó - mire antes que usted al parecer el semáforo, hubiera sido una desgracia que alguna calamidad hubiera pasado esta noche.

Lucius lo observo detenidamente, para luego sonreír - Lo tendré en cuenta - le dijo despacio acercándose a este, levantando su mano y de allí tocar sus cabellos castaños sorprendiéndolo.

Remus lanzo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás aun así le sonrió mostrando dos largos caninos - Disculpe, mi nombre es Remus Lupin y a quien tuve el gusto de salvar.

- Puedes llamarme Lucius - le dijo despacio mientras sacaba una pequeña basurita del cabello de este - Parece que estuviste en un lugar con chocolate - le dijo pícaramente cuando de entre los cabellos saco algo de ese dulce oscuro ya seco - Señor Remus, debo decir que sus... forma de divertir son algo inusual - sonrió en forma aristocráticamente, dando a entender que el pobre hombre había tenido una de esas sesiones de sexo con "juguetitos y comida".

- Oh no. No. Es que soy adicto al chocolate - se defendió de manera graciosa y hasta inocente para su edad, en contraste a su propio cuerpo.

El rubio sonrió:- Adicto al chocolate - sonrió cuando paso su dedo índice por el cuello y de allí llevarlo a sus propios labios - Mmm con almendras y nueces - sonrió despacio viendo la turbación del otro - Jamás había conocido a nadie que fuera tan ... - le miro otra vez, desnudándolo sin reparo con la mirada - Inusual como usted.

El sonrojo no pudo evitarlo – Yo inusual? - pegunto rascándose la cabeza – He ... le gustaría tomar algo? Digo una cerveza un té... algo así.

- Un whisky quizás, luego de tanto dulce me supongo que por lo menos querrá algo fuerte - le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, llevándolo a un exclusivo restaurante con terraza en el primer piso. Ambos hombres fueron llevados, atendidos y de allí quedaron en silencio un momento.

Lucius disfrutaba aquello, aquel humano era bastante fibroso por lo que podía ver sus manos, trabajador y además con un aroma a chocolate, y a él quien tanto le gustaba robar los bombones suizos del conde. El castaño se sentía fuera de Lugar, fuera de contexto allí y un tanto nervioso e incomodo he es un bonito lugar. Mirando todo.

- A que se dedica, señor Lupin. Espero que no a salvar vidas como la mía - rió despacio, tomando su bebida observándolo con aquellos ojos grises penetrantes.

- Soy detective de Scotland Yard – la sonrisa orgullosa adorno su rostro sacando su placa y mostrándosela pero no era de plata a pesar de ser plateada.

- Detective, interesante - dijo despacio admirando aquello - Y dígame, estaba buscando algún ladrón, en algún lugar donde fabrican chocolate y por casualidad usted fue... victima de quizás sus mas exquisitos bombones? - pregunto con un poco de burla.

- No. Es que yo. Oh, yo ... he … mmm … yo …. - se enredo solo la lengua mientras su rostro mostraba unas mejillas bastantes sonrojadas infantilmente – Bueno no estaba buscando ladrones en una fabrica de chocolate aunque me gustaría – sonrió avergonzado.

- Entonces algún "juego" con el chocolate?

- Tampoco - dijo enfurruñado - seguro algún dulce se quedo en mi cama y luego en mi pelo, nada del otro mundo.

- Ah, entonces, en allí donde disfruta más el chocolate, enredado entre sus sabanas - el rubio sonrió pícaramente mientras tomaba su whisky, imaginándose quizás libidinosamente la escena.

Alzo su vaso y claro se atraganto, jamás había estado cohibido de esa forma - Bueno puede ser.

Lucius se sorprendió, sonriéndole despacio coquetamente:- Interesante - susurro mientras bebía otro trago - Debo decir que su novia estará mas que satisfecha, sexo y chocolates en una sola vez, es bastante... - rió por lo bajo.

De nuevo rojo - No me gustan las chicas - dijo mirándole con algo de seriedad.

El lobo sonrió, siempre provocaba eso en las personas, su personalidad, su aroma y su esencia de criatura mágica provocaba que las personas con las que invocaba su poder, fuera como un suero de la verdad. Y así su victima caía en las mejores fantasías, y el se alimentaba de eso. Aunque desgraciadamente no tenía ganas de hacer desaparecer semejante espécimen humano. Suspiro un poco, quizás tendría que ir a comer a otro lugar:- Una gran lastima para las damas y una gran ventaja para su novio entonces.

- Tampoco tengo novio, no tengo mucho tiempo con mi trabajo, hoy salía para mi departamento. Llevo 25 horas de servicio y no he dormido nada.

- Le gustaría pasar la noche conmigo? - fue directo, fue discreto y hasta tentador, por que se acerco hacia Remus de repente y el aroma dulzón lleno las fosas nasales del humano - Puedo hacerlo dormir como un bebe luego de unas horas de sexo - ronroneo despacio.

Remus abrió grandemente sus ojos y lamió sus labios cuando sonó el chasquido de radio policial en su cinturón. De inmediato su actitud y pose cambio como si dentro de un mismo cuerpo habitaran dos personalidades completamente diferentes – Sirius. Sirius me escuchas? - se levanto y miro al rubio, pero sus ojos pasaron de miel a dorado - creo que la conversación será en otra ocasión - le beso la mejilla cerca a los labios y salió del restaurante con agilidad.

El rubio parpadeo varias veces, no supo por que, pero el encanto se esfumo, lo vio bajar a toda prisa y luego verlo perderse por la calle lateral. Levanto su ceja aristocrática, tenia hambre y por lo visto no iba a poder hacer nada con ese dulce chocolate. Gruño molesto, cuando fue a pagar y querer bajar las escaleras, un escalofrió sintió en su espalda, cuando se giro sintió como algo pasaba con rapidez entre los techos para luego desaparecer.

Eso había sido extraño, y mas si su estomago pedía a grito comida. 

* * *

><p>Al otro día, en el edificio de Scotland Yard, era temprano, por lo tanto no había mucha gente.<p>

Por eso extraño los gritos que se escuchaban desde el departamento de homicidios, donde una acalorada discusión iba subiendo de tono. Los dos detectives amigos se miraron uno a otro, la vos era malditamente conocida y los gritos de la otra persona aun mas. Apresuraron su paso al llegar hacia una de las tantas oficinas no pudieron evitar escuchar como algo caía al suelo y se rompía algo.

- Repítelo Potter! REPITELO!– se escucho la vos de Ron Weasley con odio.

- Que tu hermana era una puta! – Harry se levanto del suelo con el labio partido – Reconócelo, varios aquí te dirán que bien la pasaron entre sus piernas – gruño mientras se abalanzaba contra el pelirrojo que se había soltado de sus compañeros, con movimientos ágiles el morocho esquivo el golpe, con una patada justo dada en las costillas lo hizo doblarse aprovechando darle un buen golpe en el rostro, logrando romperle la nariz.

- POTTER! – se escucho gritar al capital Kingsley.

- Y para que sepas… - siguió hablando el otro ignorando los gritos y los que intentaban separarlo del otro que estaba caído – Me separe por que la encontré montándose no con uno o dos tipos – grito – ERAN TRES! TRES! GINNY ERA LA PUTA MAS COTIZADA! - Ron se levanto y se dirigió hacia el, logrando golpearlo fuertemente, ya que lo sujetaban sacándole el aire cuando le pego en el estomago.

- YA BASTA! SEPARENLOS! – la vos del capitán negro se hizo resonar por sobre los gritos, insultos y algo de aliento de sus compañeros – POTTER ESTA SUSPENDIDO. WEASLEY LO MISMO PARA USTED! – se interpuso entre ambos muy enojado – Potter, luego de eso recoja sus cosas, por que no volverá a ser miembro de esta unida y de ninguna otra. Me tiene harto.

- Si! Vete con la puta china esa, que también abre las piernas a todo cliente que pasa por su tienda de mascotas – el pelirrojo le grito sonriéndole con desprecio, por eso no vio venir el golpe. Harry se había soltado con una agilidad felina de sus compañeros empujados a su capitán y de allí lanzarse sobre su ex cuñado, el golpe que le dio en el rostro no solo lo termino noqueando, si no que le rompió la mandíbula.

- POTTER! – cuando lo separaron este parecía no ser él mismo, sus ojos tenían un lado demente y muy peligroso.

- Váyase a la mierda! – le gruño a Kingsley, mientras se soltaba de los valientes que habían ido a sostenerlo, tomando su chaqueta que estaba en uno de los pocos escritorios que no se habían interpuesto en la pelea, dejando la placa y la pistola sobre el escritorio – Renuncio – rió despacio tomando el pequeño bulto que estaba escondido bajo el escritorio –Y sabe que .. – rió aun mas – Eso lo sabrá mi tía – y sin mas, salio con su preciada carga en brazos hacia la puerta mirando a los dos hombres que habían llegado.

- Harry …

- Ahora no Sirius, en serio, ahora no – y sin más tomo el ascensor y despareció de allí.

Black y Lupin se miraron entre si, para luego mirar dentro del departamento, unos médicos atendían al pelirrojo en el suelo y decían algo de que no podría hablar por unos meses y algunos discutían por lo bajo que se lo merecían. Lo peor era la cara de espanto del Capitán, las últimas palabras de Harry lo habían afectado, por lo tanto empezó a maldecir a todo el que se le cruzaba.

Era bastante temprano cuando el golpe de la puerta trasera se sintió, a Draco le extraño ya que no esperaba a nadie y además estaba alimentando a sus pequeñas criaturitas. Salio de aquella habitación donde yacían en el suelo tres cuerpos moribundos, que pedían ayuda al rubio mientras veían como las bestias se acercaban para "desayunar". Salio cautelosamente, yendo hacia la parte de la cocina y de allí ver a cierto detective dejando con delicadeza algo sobre el sofá.

- Potter? - le llamo extrañado, la tienda estaba algo silenciosa.

- No sabia a donde traerlo - susurro despacio, mientras destapaba aquel bulto que dormía con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojitos.

- Eso es... - dijo en vos baja mirando aquella criatura.

- Mi hijo - suspiro despacio - la cosa que quería deshacerse mi EX esposa, era a mi hijo - susurro pasando sus dedos por los cabellos despeinados oscuros - la maldita jamás me dijo que había tenido un hijo, jamás - el semblante del detective era desconcertante - Maldita puta - gruño mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro y allí gruñir tratando de no gritar para no despertar al niño para luego empezar a reírse angustiado - Me dijo que lo traía por que no lo quería, que era una copia mía a su edad. Que era un estorbo, que era hora que su padre se encargara de tenerlo, es más, me dio los papeles legales y todo para deshacerse de él - le miro despacio - Y la muy puta también me había traído papeles de adopción, si no lo quería, tenía que firmar documentos para que lo dejara tirado en un orfanato, uno de los peores. Draco! El peor de todo Londres! - alzo su vos casi gritando.

El pequeño gemido hizo girar su rostro, y vio al pequeño niño de ocho años mirarlo con miedo, sus ojos verdes resaltaban entre la maraña de cabello negro, su pequeño cuerpecito temblaba y estaba a punto de llorar.

- No, Albus, no llores - susurro despacio el detective, pero este pareció temerle

El rubio solo pudo escuchare atentamente, apenas moviendo sus cabellos lacios sobre sus hombros, hasta que vio aquellos ojitos hundidos de miedo y con suavidad con la que trataba a sus mascotas, bajo sus largos brazos y con las manos abiertas, alzo al pequeño - Hola pequeñín - dijo suavemente con temor a asustarle y meciéndolo despacio entre sus brazos, el niño temblaba pero aun así el latido del corazón tranquilo lo relajo un poco. Observo a su papa y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

- No, Albus, no - susurro angustiado el morocho - No te haré nada. Lo siento si te asuste, pero... - no tenía escusa, estaba desarreglado, tenía el labio hinchado y aun tenia sangre en sus manos del otro policía. Gruño molesto levantándose de repente y alejándose un poco, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

- Ya pequeño - se sentó con la finura de muñeca china sentándose en la mecedora sin soltar al niño - Cálmate Potter - le ordeno pasando sus manos por el cabello enmarañado del niño - estar tan agitado hace que asustes al pequeño, aun cuando estés enojado el niño no merece tu insatisfacción, ahora mismo te calmas - alzo su mano y le señalo un cuartito - Entra a lavarte la cara al menos, parece que hubieras salido de la morgue, y cuando parezcas, escucha bien, parezcas una medio persona decente vuelve a tomar el té con Albus y conmigo. ¿Quieres Cheescake de Agaras y te de Limón? - le dijo con suavidad al nene.

El pobre niño le miro extrañado, dudando. Jamás le había preguntando que quería o por lo menos le habían dado cosas ricas, siempre lo trataron como un animalito o un pordiosero. Las ropas eran viejas, ajadas y demasiadas sucias. Pero asintió despacio sin entender lo que le ofrecían.

Harry se había ido al baño, limpiado la sangre del otro y mojado el rostro, mirándose al espejo gruño otra ves, Ginny se había presentado allí, saludado a Ron como si no hubiera pasado nada, y cuando el entro ella miro con desprecio le dijo que tenia su paquete en el patio, lo había dejado allí para que no ensuciara, y se había ido como si nada, cuando el fue a ver que era, casi se muere de la impresión. Un niño de ocho años, era mas pequeño que lo habitual, paradito allí en el medio del patio con un morral viejo con cosas y cuando lo vio supo que era su hijo, y este su padre. Eran un calco en viejo y en joven.

Había ido a buscar a su ex, pero ella había partido quien sabe donde, le reclamo al pelirrojo y le dijo que por que le había ocultado tal cosa, y el maldito había respondido que ella le había dicho que era un recogido de la calle y que no tenia por que cargar algo que no era suyo.

Ahí había empezado toda la discusión.

Cuando salio encontró al conde, sentado en su sillón junto a Albus, quien comía con temor y hasta con susto, a un costado el lobo albino, del otro el pequeño murciélago, extrañamente con un ala herida, en la mesa comiendo parte del pastel.

Más el rubio solo le ayudaba - Así no, mira - dijo con suavidad ayudándole con la cuchara - Rico ¿verdad? a mi me encantan los postres, y seguro a ti también mi pequeño reptil - le sonrió pasando sus manos por la caria sucia - Oh, quieres leche? es rica, nutritiva y te ayudara a crecer tanto como el neandertal bueno para nada de tu padre, claro mucho mas guapo.

- Draco, no le digas cosas como esa - gruño ya mas calmado - Por que esa rata alada debe comer en un platito pastel - gruño tomando la taza gimiendo ante el escozor de su labio, el cual aun seguía sangrando

- Porque Sevy no va a comer en el suelo, que descortesía de tu parte – gruño besando la alita de su murcielaguito - No le hagas caso Sevy, que va a saber un neandertal atrofiado con cerebro de mosquito de las clases estrictas de etiqueta china - aquel ambiente fue cortado por una pequeña risilla tímida, ambos hombres se giraron para ver al pequeño que al ser descubierto, bajo su cabeza y gimió despacio llenando sus ojitos verdes de lagrimas. El lobo albino gruño molesto mientras con una dulzura jamás vista, empezó a lamerle el rostro. El pequeño Sevy chillo un poco, y apenas pudo llegar al regazo del muchachito y de allí batir sus alitas graciosamente, ya que era un poco rechoncho y muy cómico sus colmillitos. Albus lo tomo despacio y acaricio la cabecita negra.

- Te has ganado a mis dos mascotas más amadas Albus - dijo con suavidad Draco.

- Eso es - dijo el morocho mirando casi con suplica al rubio quien vio las intenciones y empezó a negar. Pero antes de que le dijera sus opiniones - Seria perfecto, así tu tienes compañía, lo protegen tus mascotas y yo puedo buscar trabajo - rió despacio - Me despidieron sabes? - rió tontamente mientras despeinaba sus cabellos nervioso.

- Potter eres un … - empezó a decir en vos alta, enojado, pero el gemidito del pequeño Albus, lo hizo detenerse – No pequeño, no te preocupes – le dijo con ternura – Aquí Luc y Sevy te cuidaran bien – miro mal al morocho – Y tu … - gruño levantándose, yendo hasta este y jalándolo del brazo hasta la cocina – Maldito bruto tarado – gruño mirándolo con aquellos ojos grises tan mercurios molestos – Como se te ocurre que puedo tenerlo aquí. Es una tienda de mascota, no una guardería. Y como es eso que no tienes trabajo? Eres un maldito detective de Scotland Yard, Merlín! – dijo con fastidio, mientras gruñía y lo maldecía por lo bajo.

- Golpee a mi ex cuñado – gruño recordando mientras miraba sus manos, estaban algo hinchadas por los golpes que le había propinado – Necesito el favor, Draco, por favor – le puso esa cara de cachorro abandonado, mientras lo tomaba de ambos brazos en forma delicada – Por favor – susurro despacio mirándolo a los ojos. El morocho era un poco más alto que el rubio, los ojos verdes miraban intensamente el rostro de este, mojándose los labios despacio, concentrado en la boca del otro. El aroma del incienso empezó a circular en toda la cocina, el ambiente se volvió raro y Draco por un momento perdió toda razón de su alrededor, pestaño despacio, mientras su cara se mostraba dulce y algo sonrojada. El cuerpo de Harry se movió despacio, lentamente para ir acercándose al del conde mientras se inclinaba un poco en dirección de su rostro. Apenas unos milímetros y el roce estaba justo...

- NO! – grito de repente Draco, empujando a Harry con violencia, cuando este se sorprendió tropezó y cayo al suelo. Iba a protestarle cuando vio que el rubio estaba de rodillas, sosteniendo una mamba negra, bastante larga y grande para que sea normal – Blaise, estate quieto – gruño el conde, mientras jalaba a la resbalosa serpiente, mostrando sus colmillos con la intención de morder al detective – BASTA! – con una mano libre le dio un manotazo en la cabeza – No seas infantil – le regaño como si fuera un niño - Nada de eso! - gruño exaltado, mirando mal a la serpiente - Luego hablaremos - dijo entre dientes, mientras en toda la tienda se escuchaba los chillidos de los animales, el gruñido de unos y el rasgar del suelo de otros - No. Se. Metan! - grito mirando a cada uno de ellos que se silenciaron al instante. Luego observo al morocho con el ceño fruncido- Que?

- Jamás voy a entenderte - miro al letal animal que siseaba en su dirección - No he echo nada para que me atacara - miro mas allá, vio al niño estar quietecito sobre el sofá, con el lobo - Y sabes que? Tienes razón - dijo resignado, levantándose - No se por que lo pensé, pero no puedes tener a Albus - ambos salieron de la cocina, Draco dejando a la serpiente en su terrario cerca - Se lo llevare a una tía que vive en Liverpool seguro ella podrá tenerlo hasta que consiga algo - su vos era seria y melancólica - Lo siento pequeño - susurro intentando tomarlo en brazos, pero el lobo gruño molesto, interponiéndose entre ellos. El murciélago mostró sus dientes, y gruñían en dirección del conde.

- No! - volvió a decir el rubio - No... no se puede. Pero... - dio una patada en el suelo, maldiciendo en vos baja mirando a sus dos preciados animales, Harry vio la interacción dándose cuenta que quizás el rubio tenia el don de entender lo que las bestias decían – De acuerdo, Potter - siseo mientras lo miraba - Puede quedarse. Prometo que mis mascotas no le harán nada - suspiro acercándose al niño - Verdad Albus, que quieres quedarte conmigo? - su vos era dulce que el morocho tuvo un poco de envidia. El pequeño muchachito miro a su padre temerosamente, esos ojitos verdes parecían suplicar y no tuvo otra opción.

- OK, pero te portaras bien, yo veré como nos arreglamos - dijo este acercándose y besando su frente - Todo saldrá bien – acaricio el pequeño rostro del niño, estaba algo sucio y se notaba que había llorado por el rastro que había dejado. Harry suspiro desganado – Iré a buscar unas cosas y regreso – miro al conde despacio tomando su mano entre las suyas - Gracias – susurro besándolas despacio – Nos vemos campeón – le dijo a su hijo y salio de allí con rapidez.

Draco observo despacio sus manos sin entender lo que había sucedido.

- Allá va el valiente león - la vos de Severus se escucho luego que el otro partiera, para luego hacer un gesto de desagrado - Vomitare el pastel - gruño mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, con su brazo vendado.

- Admítelo, romperle la mandíbula al Weasley hubiera sido un buen espectáculo - Lucius tomo la tasita de te y empezó a beber - Esta frío - gruño despacio, mirando luego al pequeño que estaba a su lado.

- Puedo calentarlo - susurro pasito mirándolo nervioso - Se hacer Té, la señora donde estaba me enseño muy bien mis labores - todos allí se le quedaron viendo, sorprendidos y hasta por un momento mudos. El niño tembló, pensó quizás había dicho algo que no debía y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

- No llores - susurro Draco, acercándose despacio, para limpiar las lagrimas de su sucio rostro - No hiciste nada malo, solo que... - titubeo un momento.

- Puedes vernos y escucharnos? - Lucius había levantado una ceja en forma de desconfianza, pero cuando el pequeño asintió parpadeo varias veces sorprendido.

- Imposible - Severus le miro despacio - es hijo del humano ese, no puede ser que nos vea.

- Albus - Draco llamo su atención - Dime, entiendes lo que ellos dicen y ves su forma humana - el niño volvió a asentir - te sientes extraño por eso? - El niño negó despacio - Te sientes seguro aquí? - Albus afirmo despacio.

- Merlín - susurro Severus - entonces el... - Draco levanto su mano y lo miro feo, para que no siguiera hablando.

- Bien, entonces debes prometer que jamás le dirás a nadie de lo que veas y escuches aquí, salvo si es necesario, pero por le momento, el bruto de tu padre no sabe nada. De acuerdo?.

- Si señor - susurro despacio, temeroso - Me enseñaron a guardar secretos y seguir ordenes, señor. Mi antigua ama me golpeaba si no le obedecía por lo tanto soy bueno haciéndolo - el jadeo fue general, todos allí en la tienda primero se sorprendieron, y luego gruñeron con ganas de ir a destrozar a la maldita que había dañado tanto al pequeño niño.

- No te preocupes, aquí no se te castigara. Quizás se retara por alguna cosa pero se te enseñara de la mejor manera - susurro el rubio mayor, quien poso su mano en los cabellos algo sucios del muchachito - Quieres darte un baño? Quizás luego saldremos de compras para darte una ropa apropiada - el niño le miro despacio, y luego asintió.

- Y tendré que darle su baño también? - susurro quedito - Mi otra ama me hacia darle un baño a su novio, le gustaba que le limpiara con mis manitas su...

- PUTA! - gruño Draco asustando al pobre niño quien empezó a llorar - No, no amor, tu no mi pequeño reptil tu no - susurro al oído mientras lo abrazaba - Mira, te acompañare a tomarte un baño - dio unas palmas y aparecieron unos niños, pequeños con

orejitas de gato y colita - Ellos son mis niños, tomaras un baño con ello, seguro que te divertirás mucho - los cinco gatitos tomaron las manitas de humano y desaparecieron corriendo en dirección del baño, un muchacho alto de ojos verdes y cabello castaño sonrió despacio viendo a sus crías ir y meterse en la gran bañera - Te los encargo Lucio - le dijo despacio Draco mientras este hacia una reverencia y cerraba la puerta. Segundos después estallo la ira - MALDITA PUTA! SI LA ENCUENTRO JURO QUE LA MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.

- No, si yo la encuentro primero - siseo un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules, poseía unas plumas de cuervo entre sus cabellos.

- Competimos? - otro muchacho apareció de cabello rojo sangre, con ojos bicolor.

- Antul, Aslak. Esa puta es mía - siseo Draco despacio mientras se sentaba entre sus dos mascotas preferidas

- Podría yo ir a visitarles - susurro aquella mamba, su piel negra contrastaba sus ojos castaños claros, su elegante porte y sus ropas finas oscuras demostraba su sangre real

- Tengo donde preguntar - dijo acercándose despacio, mientras tomaba la manta en la que había estado envuelto Albus - aun puedo sentir sus esencias y olores - sus ojos se tornaron aun mas brillantes mostrando su larga pupila negra sobre el dorado.

- No quiero que los mates - Draco le miro serio.

- De acuerdo - gruño en desacuerdo - Aun así - volvió a oler la manta - Reconozco este aroma de algún lado.

La tienda se quedo en silencio, mientras cada uno pensaba la mejor forma de matar a un ser humano.


	3. Chapter 3

**PET SHOP HORROR**

**[Harry Potter – Universo Alterno]**

**[Yaoi – Parejas Varias]**

**[Kaede Sakuragi]**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Con ayuda de Luna Shinigami<strong>

**Beteado por Ros Potter**

* * *

><p>La policía estaba acordonando una de las calles linderas a una vieja fabrica. Cuando los detectives llegaron, vieron a algunos novatos vomitando no muy lejos de ellos. Las dos nuevas adquisiciones del departamento llegaron, con sus placas y sus guantes de látex, viendo el cuerpo tapado por un plástico, la sangre estaba por todos lados en el suelo por lo tanto si te acercabas al peritaje no podías evitar pisarla. El forense estaba recolectando lo que vendría a ser parte de los intestinos, mas allá estaba parte del cuero cabelludo y otras pertenencias de la victima. Cartera, zapato, algún que otro dedo.<p>

- No veía esto desde que el imitador de Jack había enloquecido en las calles – gruño el medico mientras se levantaba y ordenaba a los demás traer una camilla – Todo suyo, detectives.

- Primer día – susurro Sirius mientras levantaba el plástico, encontrándose el torso de un hombre, totalmente destrozado, como si le abrieran el estomago y vaciado su contenido. Sus piernas estaban rotas, y se podía ver que había desgarro de arañazos animal – Algún perro por la zona? – pregunto como si nada, mientras el pobre novato que estaba detrás de él tomando nota trataba de no devolver el desayuno.

- No señor – gimió pasito – permiso – salio de allí a toda prisa para desaparecer detrás de un contenedor, donde segundos se escuchaba las arcadas.

- Mira Remus. Tiene una mordida aquí – señalando el cuello – Aquí – señalando uno de sus brazos – y una garra aquí – dijo poniendo su mano como una sobre el muslo derecho, casi junto a la entrepierna – Parece animal, pero si no hay perro en la zona – dejo la duda en el aire.

- Mira eso – el castaño se acerco, con sus guantes y un bolígrafo saco de pecho destrozado una especie de pelaje ensangrentado – Ey chico! – llamo a otro policía, quien por instinto llevo una bolsita plástica donde Lupin deposito la evidencia – Que lo lleven a analizar – el agente asintió y salió rápidamente.

- Una bestia – Sirius susurro despacio.

- No me extrañaría – uno de los compañeros se acerco para ver con desagrado el cadáver – Potter era quien llevaba los homicidios con animales. Todos caían en la tienda del chino rubio que tanto le gusta – Seamos Finnigan se acerco a ellos mientras anotaba unas cosas en su libretita – En el último año y medio hubo más asesinatos inexplicables, y cada uno de ellos eran con mascotas perdidas, encontradas o muertas. Potter llevaba bien los registros y todo eso, pero bueno… - suspiro haciendo una pausa mirando a los dos detectives – Como el jefe lo echo, y el también renuncio, nadie tiene tanta información como él – levanto sus hombros con desinterés, para luego alejarse y seguir con los pocos testigos del lugar.

- Que piensas, Remus – el morocho le miro intrigado, aun así ya sabía que iba a decir.

- Terminemos esto, y vamos a verle – le dio una palmada en el hombro y siguieron las investigaciones, llevándose el cuerpo luego de una hora.

Era ya tarde cuando ambos detectives llegaron a la dirección que le habían proporcionado. Remus admiraba todo aquello, su hobbies secreto era poder investigar mas allá de las culturas que uno no conocía en realidad.

La imponente puerta roja se levantaba y los escalones parecían algo pequeños que lo normal. Bajaron con cautela, sintiendo un aroma raro proviniendo del interior, cosa que afecto el cerebro de ambos detectives, pensando que los perros de piedra se movieron para parpadear sus ojos. Se miraron interrogantes, justo uno de ellos abrió la boca para decir algo cuando el grito de un pequeño niño se hizo presente.

- ALTO SCOTLAND YARD! – gritaron ambos detectives cuando la puerta fue pateada y abierta con brusquedad, se escucho otro grito pero fue más por sorpresa – Aléjese del niño! – la escena era un chico rubio con chengosan sostenía una cuchilla grande, frente a este estaba un pequeño niño morocho de ojos verdes rodeado por animales, un lobo, una serpiente negra, dos cuervos, un cocodrilo, dos o tres lagartijas, había cachorros de tigres y de gatos. El chico estaba en el suelo, la serpiente rodeaba su cuerpo y cuando los detectives les apuntaron esta se irguió con ferocidad mostrando sus alargados y mortales colmillos – Aléjese con cuidado o disparare – el morocho siseo despacio – Moony dispara a cobra, yo lo haré con el lobo – siseo despacio.

- Ni se le ocurra! – el rubio se interpuso entre ellos y sus preciados animales – Quien demonios son ustedes? Y que hacen en mi tienda? – su mirada gris era furica, y el cuchillo que sostenía era aun más peligrosa.

- Somos de Scotland Yard, y usted está arrestado por intento de asesinato y secuestro – el morocho hablo con desprecio.

- Ven pequeño, no te muevas con brusquedad – el castaño hablo mientras se acercaba despacio, pero al ver que el enorme lobo albino empezó a mostrarle los dientes, este quito el seguro del arma.

- Luc, no – el conde gruño despacio sin dejar de mirarlos.

- Lo haces por las buenas o por las malas – el morocho gruño mientras apuntaba al rubio con la intención de dispararle. Sin previo aviso una bola peluda negra con alas se abalanzo con rapidez, casi no dejándole tiempo de reaccionar. Con sus pequeños colmillitos de murciélago logro morderle la nariz, este grito y con un manotazo lo lanzo contra la pared, le apunto con su arma para rematarle.

- NO! – Draco se movió con rapidez, abalanzándose contra el detective cuando su compañero se giro listo para dispararle.

- Remus, Sirius. ALTO! – los dos policías se quedaron algo desconcertados cuando vieron aparecer a Harry Potter por una puerta, trayendo un enorme pastel rectangular con una velita de cumpleaños, Ambos hombres no sabían que interpretar aquello, hasta que el castaño observo mejor la escena, estaba el niño entre animales, pero aun así, había platitos y cubiertos en la mesa baja, con unas copas y algo de papitas, entonces comprendió que era aquello.

- Y tenía que ser tu padrino. Potter! – gruño en vos alta el rubio – Ya veo donde salió el energúmeno bruto que te caracteriza – miro mal a los dos detectives hasta que un pequeño chillido llamo tu atención – SEVY! – salió corriendo hacia donde el pequeño y rechoncho bicho apareció casi cojeando de su patita, el ala lastimada estaba sangrando y parecía que le dolía por los pequeños gemiditos de dolor – OH Sevy, mira lo que este bruto neandertal te hizo, mi chiquito hermoso – beso su cabecita, luego la alita que gimió lastimosamente – OH, lo siento. Papi Draco te cuidara, y te dará ración extra de pastel. Que el bruto de Black traerá ahora de la pastelería francesa que hay a diez cuadras de aquí – gruño mirándolo fríamente al morocho.

- QUE? – grito Sirius – Que demonios te crees para ordenarme tu mocoso … – iba a golpearlo cuando el castaño lo interrumpió.

- Sirius basta.

- Pero Moony él …

- Ya, amigo – guardo el arma – Nos equivocamos – le dijo señalando al pobre niño que estaba agazapado detrás de un tigre negro con rayas blancas, mientras dos cuervos les miraban en forma asesinas, y ni que decir la mamba negra que parecía sisear con odio.

- Sirius – Harry dejo el pastel en la mesa baja – Vamos yo voy contigo – le dijo sacándole de allí a la rastra en medio de protestas.

El silencio se volvió algo incomodo, mientras Draco besaba y le daba cariños a Sevy, Albus miraba con desconfianza al otro hombre.

- Señor Conde – susurro pasito – es amigo de papá? – el rubio gruño mirando mal al otro detective – y tendré que hacerle esos juegos que la señora me ordenaba cuando iba un amigo de su novio?- las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de ambos, Lupin no era idiota, y había escuchado bien la pregunta, solo sumo 2 +2 y guala.

- Draco es tu nombre, verdad? – no espero respuesta – Remus Lupin. Detective de Scotlan Yard – hizo una pausa mirando al pequeño Albus al que todos hablaban en la oficina luego del incidente con Weasley – Por favor, podría explicarme que fue eso de los juegos? – sus ojos mieles, se tornaron casi amarillos, y el conde supo que a este sujeto debía decirle la verdad.

* * *

><p>- Maldito mocoso del demonio – Sirius iba despotricando en la calle, con un divertido ahijado a su lado, gruñéndole cuando este oculto su sonrisa con una tos muy pero muy fingida – Anda, así que esa es la rubia con quien te acuestas<p>

- Sirius! – su vos era de regaño y molestia – Draco no es una dulce damisela, como te habrás dado cuenta, y además no me acuesto con él. Solo es que… - levanto sus hombros no sabiendo cómo explicarse.

- No es lo que me contaron en el departamento – le miro serio – La verdad es que no pensé que te involucraras con alguien así. Hay muchos asesinatos a su alrededor, y digamos que con tu hijo allí metido – la frase quedo con aire de suspenso.

- Bien, me importa una mierda lo que digan en el departamento de policía. Me echaron, renuncie y me di el gusto de romperle la nariz al idiota de Ronald – gruño por lo bajo – Además es tu culpa entrar a la tienda con el arma en la mano y amenazarle. Si escuchaste los rumores, te habrán advirtió que no está solo, le acompañan sus fieles mascotas, esas que jamás vendería.

- Harry, no eres idiota – le detuvo tomándolo del brazo, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules griceasos – Se que has seguido por mucho tiempo los casos, que has investigado legal e ilegal al Conde Draco Lucius Malfoy – el morocho lo miro sorprendido – Si, yo también se hacer los deberes y saber donde preguntar. También te diré que lo poco que averiguamos con Remus, ha sido lo bastante instructivo para decirte que es mejor que saques a tu hijo de allí, vete a… no se… Grimmauld Place? Sabes que mi casa está para ti para lo que quieras, y no tienes que vivir en ese diminuto departamento. Además, Harry – lo tomo de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos – Sabes bien que tu familia es lo bastante …

- No Sirius – interrumpió, mirándolo serio, y luego suspirando – No. No quiero eso, y lo sabes – siguió caminando. Hubo un silencio prolongado, hasta llegaron a la pastelería, donde no solo compro la ración del pequeño "Sevy", si no que también compro para el hermoso gruñón y cascarrabias Conde.

- Estas seguro que no sales con él? De la forma que conoces sus gustos – le dijo burlo.

- Lo vengo conociendo ya hace tiempo, a pesar que es sospechoso de varios homicidios él sale impune, tiene cartas bajo la manga, como si fuera … magia – rió despacio ante aquella locura – Además, gracias a él he podido resolver muchos casos, desbaratar bandas de prostitución, pedofilia, sicarios, robos millonarios – suspiro desganado – Cosa que al Jefe Kingsley odia. Sabes que jamás pudo llevarse bien con Draco? El Ministro lo ama, parece esos viejos rechonchos pelados, revoloteando alrededor de algo que les gusta como si fuera un juguete nuevo y él es el niño en navidad – ambos hombres rieron. Volviendo hacia la Tienda de Mascota. Justo antes de que el morocho abriera la puerta, Sirius lo detuvo un momento su rostro era de preocupación y algo de molestia.

- No quiero discutir contigo, ni nada, pero debo decirte por qué volvimos – susurro despacio, mirando la puerta y desde adentro se escuchaba la risa de un niño – él ha vuelto – el otro se tenso – hemos visto las marcas en las paredes, son asesinatos de poca monta, pero el símbolo de la serpiente con calavera es la misma, dibujo, estructura, pintura, todo – volvieron a escuchar risas y luego gruñidos, para luego sentir carcajadas mas fuertes – Si Albus está aquí contigo sabes que él puede …

- No – susurro, negando – Lo hablaremos después, es el cumpleaños de mi hijo – dijo sin más para entrar y sonreír ante la imagen. El lobo albino estaba con un sombrerito de papel de cumpleaños mientras que el pequeño murciélago trataba de salir debajo de otro, ya que era muy grande para su pequeño cuerpecito.

Remus solo estaba allí acomodándole los sombreritos a las mascotas, riéndose del pobre murcielaguito, mientras tenia también un sombrero de perritos en su cabeza, aunque Albus le retaba con suavidad por reírse de Sevy, la escena era "mágica" y entando en la mitad de todas las mascotas, el mismo encantador Conde.

- Hay uno para mí? - Harry entro sonriéndoles, mientras dejaba los dos paquetes en la mesa.

-Si una bala entre los ojos - siseo por lo bajo el rubio, mientras sonreía ante su tarta favorita, sus ojos grises brillaban aun mas ante su delicioso premio - Mira Sevy, tu favorito - dijo como un niño cuando le dio el trozo de pastel del otro paquete en un plato grande al rechoncho murciélago.

- De la pastelería francesa verdad?. Harry si tiene gusto para esto, Sirius hubiera comprado una tarta seca con pasas - Remus se levanto con agilidad y ayudo a servir las tartas, pero casualmente servía también en platitos para las mascotas - Conde tiene un juego de té, yo se prepararlo delicioso - le aseguro el detective de cabellos castaños ante la mirada sorprendida de Black.

- Merlín, quien eres tú, y que has hecho con Remus - le dijo el morocho mientras le miraba servirle a él.

- Se llama educación, Black, Educación - gruño Draco mientras ahora le daba la porción a Albus quien tímidamente miraba el plato - Vamos, come, seguro que tienes hambre - le sonrió con dulzura - Además nada pasara si lo haces - le susurro al oído al niño quien sonrió despacio y con delicadeza tomo el tenedor y empezó a comer en raciones pequeñas.

Remus alzo una ceja mirando a su compañero - Compórtate Sirius. Ya lastimaste mucho a Sevy - dijo besando la alita del murciélago que pareció resoplar de fastidio y fue por el juego de té para servirlo, mientras Albus le daba un jugo. El pequeño bicho abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillitos diminutos, pero así, agito sus alas sin poder volar aun pero camino graciosamente hacia donde estaba el Conde, quien lo recogió y empezó a darle pedacitos de su pastel.

- No sé porque tiene ese bicho como mascota, son horribles, lleno de pulgas y además traen rabia.

- Rabia te daré yo Black si sigues insultando a Sevy - Draco gruño despacio mientras lo miraba mal.

- Ya, ya, traigan la fiesta en paz - Harry sonrió nervioso, con ambos caracteres podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Ante la escena, el lobo albino se había posado junto a Remus, este estaba más interesado en el aroma que desprendía el humano que otra cosa. Sintió sisear a Blaise, sacando su viperina lengua, mostrando sus ojos castaños oscuros justo como diciendo que era una presa bastante interesante. Luc gruño por debajo desafiándole.

La mano de Remus se poso en la del Lobo albino y la acariciaba despacio desde el hocico hasta las mullidas orejas blancas - Es una buena mascota Sirius, además es tu culpa por haber entrado como si hubiera un secuestro con rehenes incluidos - le advirtió, no muy suavemente el castaño - hoy es el cumpleaños de Albus y no vamos a discutir - le ordeno a Black aunque no pareciera.

- Demonios - gruño por lo bajo y empezó a comer mirando mal al animalejo negro con nariz pequeña ganchuda.

- Ocho años, verdad Albus - Draco le hablo despacio al niño, quien sonrojándose asintió.

- Y que te gustaría que te regalaran? - Harry pregunto mirándolo sonriente, el niño empezó a temblar y a sollozar despacio - Que pasa? - se acerco a este, sin entender el comportamiento.

- Es la emoción - mintió Remus soltando al lobo y limpiando con suavidad las lagrimitas de Albus – Verdad - los ojos dorados se conectaron con los del conde por ahora no necesitaba que Harry matara a la perra, ya que cada animal de la tienda, y el mismo, deseaba un pedazo de esa puta.

- Seguro - el rubio sonrió despacio - Mira, porque no limpiamos todo luego de comer pastel y vamos a la tienda del barrio chino, allí hay cosas muy bonitas, elegiremos algunas ropas y juguetes, eso será nuestro regalo, y cuando piense que quieres veremos cómo conseguirlo, de acuerdo? - el pequeño niño le miro despacio, y asintió.

- Es un hecho - Harry dijo después - No te preocupes, te aseguro que ya no sufrirás mas - le beso la frente, pensando que lo que el niño sufría era por los maltratos de su ex esposa. Aunque Sirius Black no era un detective por lo lindo y rico de su familia, y la mirada de Remus le dijo que luego hablarían.

Por otro lado, los animales estaban expectantes, podría sentirse las ganas de asesinar que tenían. Albus miro a cada uno de ellos, el hombre de cabellos rubios largos, y el de pelo negro parecían realmente enojados, pero los dos muchachos con plumas en la cabeza, negra y roja le decían que no era su culpa, que esos hombres lo cuidarían. Los pequeños gatito le miraban sonrientes y le decían lo mismo, sus padres lo cuidarían bien.

Uno de los cuervos se poso en el hombro derecho y el otro en el izquierdo, mientras Remus sonreía – Sirius y Yo también te daremos un regalo - le aseguro - No se. Ropa. Juguetes. YA SE! Otra tarta una de chocolate fundido, con chocolate blanco y relleno de chocolate – sigo entusiasmado con ojitos brillantes.

- Agh, Remus, otra vez! - gruño el morocho - Te comiste uno en el desayuno, no entiendo donde metes tantas calorías - Sirius le miro feo, haciendo muecas, logrando que el pequeño niño sonriera despacio - Ves, es un glotón, si come mucho saldrá rodando por la puerta - le dijo en forma de secreto, aunque lo decía en vos alta para que lo escucharan los demás. Albus rió otra vez, se sentía feliz con esas personas, y parecía que no le iban a hacer nada de lo que la señora siempre le hacía hacer con sus "amigos".

- Tu vas a salir con el rabo entre las piernas – el castaño le dijo con un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho - Además soy de complexión delgada, puedo comer lo que sea y no engordar - le aseguro con una enorme sonrisa - En cambio tú tienes panza de cervecero. Flojo.

- OK. OK me rindo - Sirius levanto sus manos y todos rieron.

Albus miro a todos y se sintió feliz, tenia gente a su alrededor muy buena.

* * *

><p>Era de noche, ya muy tarde. Las calles estaban casi desiertas. Los pasos de algún descuidado ciudadano ingles iban despacio y sin prisa. El sonido de sus auriculares se notaban en el silencio de la noche por lo tanto aquel ingenuo no escuchaba que lo estaban siguiendo. Una figura un poco más baja que él, seguro. Con pasos pequeños y hasta rápidos para una persona normal, con ropas raras que ni la oscuridad parecían un vestido largo con capa. Los cabellos largos se movían ante la brisa pequeña del ambiente y sus ojos amarillos sobresalían como una bestia en asecho a su presa.<p>

El hombre siguió su camino como si nada, llegando a una esquina donde un pequeño farol iluminaba se detuvo para encender un cigarrillo, cual encendedor no funcionaba, gruño al aire, mientras lo sacudía y lo golpeaba contra la palma de su propia mano, pero una flama cerca le hizo girar su rostro, encender su cigarrillo, miro a quien tenía a su lado y la belleza de tal persona fue deslumbrante.

- OH, gracias preciosa - dijo despacio, mirándolo bien - vienes de alguna fiesta de disfraces? - le dijo mirando el quimono que llevaba puesto, aunque luego de unos minutos de casi desnudarle con la mirada se percato - Eres un muchacho muy lindo - le dijo casi con depredación.

La sonrisa fue larga y sonrió al apagar la lumbre de la flama, tal vez, solo tal vez, si no se hubiera fijado tanto en la hermosa fachada de aquel suave jovencito, hubiera fijado la mirada en sus malignos ojos amarillos, se acerco mas para pararse de puntitas y aspirar el olor de aquel hombre, moviendo su fina nariz en desagrado.

- Mmmmm - el hombre no espero ninguna respuesta solo atino a acercarlo más a su cuerpo, tomándolo de la cintura y también olfatear sus cabellos, tenían un aroma a flores y algo mas metálico que no supo identificar - Vivo cerca, te llevare - gruño excitado mientras pasaba su lengua por la blanca piel del pequeño muchachito indefenso.

Este acentuó la sonrisa y el hombre sintió un dolor fuerte en su abdomen, los ojos amarillos brillaron al olor metálico de la sangre y cuando el hombre vio hacia abajo, la mano delicada le había penetrado el abdomen y ahora la dulce manita tenia parte de sus intestinos entre los dedos.

- Que demonios...? - gruño dando pasos hacia atrás, pero con ellos sentía como sus órganos iban cayendo al suelo. Estiro su mano como tratando de tomarlos pero fue inútil, cayó de rodillas primero, miro por sobre el hombro de muchacho y vio ojos rojos, de un hombre alto, con un traje de diseñador - A...yu... da - dijo apenas, cuando cayó su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando en una posición media extraña. El hombre sonrió y su pequeña mascota lamia sus dedos despacio.

- Von a petit - le dijo despacio mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos largos negros. Se acerco y le saco los intestinos solo por hacer desorden. El verdadero gusto se lo daba cerca al rostro, sus largas uñas afiladas se encargaron de sacar los ojos, aun con el hombre vivo, desangrado y desviscerado pero vivo.

Aun así, en el silencio de la noche, se pudo escuchar un pequeño ruido desapercibido. Ambos personajes se giraron y observaron como un muchacho, según el hombre de ojos rojos veía, un hermoso tigre negro con rayas blancas según aquella bestia que devoraba carne humana, se les quedaba viendo para luego salir huyendo.

- Atrápalo! - gruño el sujeto y como buena mascota salió corriendo detrás de su presa. Los ojos amarillos del "dulce" muchacho se agudizaron y se lanzaron en cacería, con una velocidad impresionante, apenas haciendo mover un poco las ventanas de las edificaciones por donde pasaba, como si fuera una sola brisa.

El tigre corría a toda prisa, tenía que llegar a la tienda, había salido por que necesitaba un paseo, como todos los animales del conde, salían de vez en cuando para no estar siempre encerrados. Corrió a toda prisa, lo que sus cuatro patas le daban, pero sentía su pelaje erizarse aquella bestia rara, una mezcla de varias lo perseguía, sentía sus ojos depredadores y el olor a sangre. Sentía su presencia y las ganas de matarlo. Temió, luego de tanto tiempo estaba con temor. Pensó en sus gatitos, en su cuervo hermoso de ojos azules.

Solo faltaban unas cuadras, y entraría al terreno seguro, donde varios animales darían la alarma y aunque pudiera ser herido de gravedad podrían defenderse solo, una cuadra quizás y listo…

Pero de repente el tigre aminoro el paso, casi hasta detenerse, mirando el suelo con su quijada abierta viendo como en vez de chorrear saliva estaba largando sangre. Su cuerpo se debilito de repente y sus patas no pudieron sostener semejante peso, sus ojos verdes pudieron ver a la figura que se acercaba con una sonrisa de niño con su premio.

- Tsk Tsk - movió el delicado dedito de un lado hacia el otro sonriendo, acercándose, oliendo al tigre moribundo, la sangre, esa sangre si valía la pena, se sentía extasiado con tal premio, dio dos pasos y pudo ver sus ojos, le encantaron los ojos verdes de aquel tigre, lo hechizaron y decido por convicción, aquella rara mascota que serian los ojos mas deliciosos del menú.

Su mano frágil, acaricio el suave pelaje sus largas uñas se enterraban en el cuero del animal a simple vista, pero lo que pasaba, eran sus manos en la piel morena del joven, dos diferentes perspectivas en un mismo cuerpo.

- Quien eres? - gruño el castaño mientras miraba al jovencito ensangrentado, rogaba que alguno de sus compañeros le viera, o sintiera la sangre. Que le avisaran al conde, o algo. Sus ojos verdes miraron desafiantes aquellos amarillos.

Solo le miro sonriente, los ojos del chico cambiaron de color un segundo dejando pálido al castaño - Ya sabes quién soy?- dijo una suave voz, la mano toco el pecho y escucho los latidos que sonaban como un tambor y se acerco para besar aquellos labios antes de que su mano atravesara la caja torácica y tomara el corazón entre sus dedos, sintiéndolo aun latir.

- Si - susurro despacio en un último aliento, cerrando sus ojos, pensando en su pequeño cuervo negro.

De repente como una reacción tardía un largo rugido salió de su pecho, dejando llevar su alma lejos en aquel instante. Logrando que algunos humanos se extrañaran ante tal alboroto y de allí pender luces y abrir ventanas para ver que sucedía. Encontrando en el medio de la calle, a un enorme animal salvaje con el pecho abierto y mucha sangre a su alrededor. La cabeza estaba de lado y no poseía ojos.

Amanecía cuando Draco pudo acercarse al cuerpo de su hermoso tigre. Vio como algunos lo tocaban y sonreían ante tal cosa. Miro furioso a esos humanos y con delicadeza se les acerco y siseo despacio.

- Vuelve a burlarte y te aseguro que no podrás tener sexo jamás en tu vida - la vos dura y amenazadora surtió efecto ya que estos se alejaron del cuerpo del tigre con rapidez. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente controlado su temperamento se acerco al cuerpo y se arrodillo, con ojos llorosos acaricio su pelaje ya algo duro por las horas tirado en el suelo, toco sus garras, despacio, como queriendo tomarle la mano y de allí gimió pasito cerrando sus ojos.

- Por favor, aléjese de animal - un novato se había acercado con al intención de quitarlo.

- Déjalo - la vos del detective Black lo detuvo, quien hizo señas para que alejara a los curiosos. Se acerco despacio a este - Lo siento, pero debemos llevarlo para examinarlo, y ver si... - suspiro - la bestia que ataco a las otras víctimas.

- El no fue - gruño el rubio mirando aun al tigre.

- Es el procedimiento - le dijo despacio mientras hacía señas a los forenses que tomaban el cuerpo del animal y lo cargaban en una camioneta.

- Lo quiero devuelta, entero, con todas sus partes aun en su cuerpo y sin desmembrar, Black, o te aseguro que lo que hicieron a Lucio se los haré a cada uno de tus patéticos policías - la amenaza estaba hecha, y se giro para salir de allí. Sintió a su amigo acercársele despacio.

Remus tomo aliento, aun con la amenaza del conde, no lo miraba a él, sino al tigre, aquel que el día de ayer estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de Albus, con suavidad paso las manos por su pelaje - Sirius voy a ir con el forense. No voy a dejar que lo partan como animal de carnicería - El morocho no dijo nada, solo asintió. Vio como su compañero partía con la camioneta.

Miro a su alrededor, espero encontrar alguna pista, pero no fue así. Dejo la escena para irse caminando a unas cuadras de allí, otro cadáver se encontraba, un hombre joven no poseía órganos ni los ojos, casi igual que al tigre pero la diferencia era que aquí si había un dibujo de la calavera con la serpiente. El maldito había vuelto y parecía ahora quererse notar.

- Que tenemos aquí? - dijo con vos autoritaria, mientras uno de sus compañeros, Seamos le informaba

- Un hombre caucásico de unos treinta años -dijo Seamus mirándole - presenta un corte en el abdomen, creemos que de garras, también presenta la ausencia de sus ojos y laceraciones en los muslos.

- Alguna pista? - se agacho para ver el cuerpo con más detenimiento, si no conociera al tigre muerto diría que fue quien provoco esta muerte también.

- No ninguna. Solo ese grafico extraño de la calavera y la serpiente señor.

- De acuerdo. Toma testimonios, o algo, rastrea el perímetro, cualquier cosa basura, pelo, o alguna colilla de cigarrillo sirve - le ordeno mientras tapaba el cuerpo, acercándose a la pared donde el dibujo parecía estar vivo y hasta sonreía con diversión - Has vuelto maldito hijo de puta - susurro despacio para sí mismo.

- Sirius - la vos de su ahijado llamo la atención, acercándose hasta donde él se encontraba.

- No puedes estar aquí Harry, ya no eres policía - tomo el brazo para alejarlo un poco.

- Lo sé, pero tenía que venir - suspiro viendo el cuerpo cubierto - Es igual a los otros, verdad? - el otro asintió - Draco estaba en la tienda, no se le ve abatido como pensé, pero esta todo en silencio, cada maldito animal pareciera que no quiere ni chillar - suspiro mirando hacia un costado, viendo como el jefe Kingsley llegaba - tenme al tanto - susurro escabulléndose con rapidez.

El hombre negro llego con cara de pocos amigos, levanto el plástico que tapaba la víctima y luego sonrió hacia el detective:- Bien, por lo menos ha sido la última víctima de la bestia - dijo orgulloso.

- Que? - le tomo desprevenido - Disculpe señor pero...

- No, Black, hemos atrapado a la bestia, aunque ya muerta espero que este terror se acabe, iré hablar con la prensa - dijo orgulloso mientras se dirigía hacia los periodista, percatándose de un hombre que jamás había visto, de ojos castaños, cabellos oscuro y de un porte arrogante, mirándole con una sonrisa superiora.

- Ey, Seamus, quien diablos es ese sujeto? - gruño señalando quien acompañaba a su jefe.

- Pues realmente Señor no se. Ha ido muchas veces a la jefatura y habla con Kingsley, pero no se sabe nada, es un tipo raro., siempre tiene esa sonrisa burlona - replico.

- Entiendo - le miro despacio, no le dio buena espina.

En los noticieros de la tarde, en los diarios también, salió la noticia, aquella bestia era la causante de varias muertes, que sería investigada y además el dueño de la tienda de mascota iba a ser investigado. Decomisando cada criatura que poseía. El periódico salió volando hacia la chimenea, donde se consumió con rapidez. El silencio era en toda la tienda.

- Mandare a los niños y los demás animales con... - Lucius fue interrumpido por el gruñido del propio Draco.

Aslak acaricio con suavidad los cabellos de su amo - Debemos encontrar quien mato a Lucio y hacerle lo mismo - sentencio del de cabellos rojos, nadie hablaba mucho en la tienda, menos cuando aun se escuchaban los graznidos del cuervo de ojos azules por la pérdida del tigre.

- Debemos recuperar el cuerpo - Severus hablo despacio, serio y fríamente - Lucius tiene razón, Draco, debemos mandar a los mas débiles y desprotegidos con... - el sonido de algo rompiéndose los hizo callar, el rubio mismo había lanzado una de sus tasas de té contra la pared. Todos los animales se quedaron quietos ninguno hacia ni un solo movimiento.

- Estas asustando al niño - la vos retadora del albino mayor hizo reaccionar al rubio.

- Voy a limpiar - susurro Albus despacito, mientras iba hacia la cocina en busca de una escoba y una pala

- No - dijo Aslak soltando a el rubio y yendo por el niño - estamos solamente tristes - le dijo dulcemente al pequeño - Entonces ¿que haremos? - mirando a los demás. Pero Draco no decía nada. Estaba allí, sentado ahora mirando la nada, mientras cada uno de los animales le miraba expectante.

- Aslak, toma a tu hermano y sus hijos. Kira y Kiba, ayuden a juntar a los demás. Los que posean crías y sean algo débiles para un ataque serán llevados a...

- No los mandaras allí - la vos fría del rubio conde hizo casi estremecer a todos.

- Muchacho - una vos anciana hablo despacio, acercándose hasta este, una hermosa lechuza real vieja - Se que te duele, pero debemos proteger a los que quedan - Draco miro a su alrededor y vio a sus mascotas, temerosas - Debemos trasladarlos.

- Dumbledore, no quiero enviarlas con... - se cayó cuando el golpe fuerte de la puerta los hizo sobresaltar.

- POLICIA! ABRA! - todos gimieron y hasta chillaron. Segundos después todo fue un caos. Las aves chillaron con fuerza, solo estaban humanos Albus y Draco, las aves los animales, se enroscaban protegiendo a su dueño dispuesto a atacar a cualquier costa.

- Fuera todos - grito el rubio, mirando a cada uno de sus protegidos - Fuera! - las puertas traseras se abrieron por arte de magia, algunas jaulas y habitaciones lo hicieron. El conde miro los ojos grises de su padre y este asintió, con vos autoritaria les dijo a todos que salieran. Aunque muchos lo hicieron solo quedaron unos pocos los más fieles.

Cuando la puerta de la tienda fue derribada en el centro de la tienda solo estaba el, tomado de la mano de Albus. Mientras animales comunes quedaron en su lugar, donde también fueron rescatados por este, ayudando también a despistar la huida de los demás.

- Señor queda arrestado por asesinato en serie cometido por sus animales - uno de los agentes se acerco a este y lo jalo del brazo con brusquedad, otro tomo a Albus y lo empujo sobre el sofá, este grito ante el golpe y empezó a llorar.

Un cuervo de ojos azules se lanzo en picada graznando, atacando al agente rasgando la piel y luego yéndose directamente a uno de los ojos destazándoselo. El siseo proveniente del suelo hizo sobresaltar a varios, quienes apuntaban con temor a una mamba negra que trepaba con movimientos tensos el sofá, casi colocándose sobre el cuerpo del pequeño niño. Solo uno tuvo la idiotez de jalar el gatillo. La serpiente se enrosco en el cuerpo del deteniendo la bala y el otro cuervo se lanzo por los ojos del imbécil.

- ALBUS! - Se escucho el grito de alguien llegando por la cocina, mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá, unos detectives quisieron detenerlo pero fue inútil - ES MI HIJO PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDO! LE DISPARO A MI HIJO! - el niño grito ante la sorpresa y empezó a llorar aun más fuerte, viéndose sangre en su regazo.

Un detective logro tomar al pájaro y lanzarlo contra la pared sin miramientos, mientras le apuntaba para rematarlo, pero sorpresivamente alguien lo tomo del hombro girándolo y al siguiente segundo estaba tirado en el suelo con la nariz rota.

- Estúpido, has herido al niño - la vos de Sirius fue los suficientemente alta para que muchos se percataran de lo que habían echo. Albus lloraba aun mas mirándose las manitos.

- Papa - dijo entre gemidos antes de desplomarse en el sofá.


	4. Chapter 4

**PET SHOP HORROR**

**[Harry Potter – Universo Alterno]**

**[Yaoi – Parejas Varias]**

**[Kaede Sakuragi]**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.<strong>

**Con ayuda de Luna Shinigami**

**Beteado por Ros Potter**

* * *

><p>Los diarios británicos se habían echo la gran fiesta, donde uno decía que el propio dueño de la tienda de mascota era traficante y había secuestrado a un niño, un supuesto hijo de un detective despedido de Scotland Yard. Otros decían sobre la brutalidad policiaca, donde los defensores de los derechos de animales salieron a protestar, haciendo una revuelta justo en frente del departamento de policía. Otros inventaban historias, donde se involucraba la pedofilia y zoofilia. Una había conseguido hablar con la "madre" del menor involucrado, entre lágrimas y gimoteos había contado una historia totalmente distinta a la que todos por debajo sabían.<p>

Harry estaba sentado en el fondo de una de las tantas celdas, algunos habían querido ponerlo con los demás presos, pero su padrino se los impidió imponiendo el rango de autoridad. Nadie era lo suficientemente valiente para contradecirlo y ni que decir su compañero, aquel científico pro file que formaba la pareja. Tenía su rostro entre sus manos, no paraba en pensar en el rostro de su hijo tirado, ensangrentado. Había visto todo negro, y como consecuencia se había girado, roto un par de narices y empujado a varios para llegar al pequeño, que con delicadeza había tomado en brazos, sacando la serpiente de su cuerpo y levantado con rapidez para salir hacia fuera llamando una ambulancia. Los medios se habían echo un cóctel esa imagen.

Fue hasta el hospital, gritando que lo atendieran, y fue alejado del pequeño cuerpo cuando entro en cirugía, quedándose allí sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta donde habían desaparecido los médicos con la camilla. Tres detectives llegaron, no le dijeron nada, pero se quedaron con él hasta que luego de cinco horas el cirujano salio cansado.

Le había dicho que la bala apenas había perforado su estomago, y que agradecía al animal que se había interpuesto, ya que eso redujo la velocidad y de allí salvarle la vida al pequeño.

Harry lloró. Abrazo al doctor y sin escuchar algo mas se dirigió donde su hijo reposaba, conectado a varias maquinas. Lloro al ver el pequeño cuerpo allí tirado. Toco sus cabellos negros y beso su frente, para luego susurrar palabras que nadie escucho.

Minutos después estaba en un auto policial dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de Scotland Yard donde termino ahí en una celda, no le dijeron nada, ni hicieron ningún comentario, pero no era sordo y sabía las historias fantásticas que decían de él y Draco. Y todas las cosas que su pequeño parecía "haber sufrido en la tienda".

- Señor Potter – un hombre con traje y aspecto misterioso se acerco acompañado por un uniformado, quien este le hizo señas para que los dejara solo. Su cabello castaño algo largo, como si estuviera mal cortado pero aun estaba peinado de una forma moderna. Sus ojos oscuros hacían juego con su sonrisa algo maliciosa – Señor Potter. Soy Evan Rosier, su abogado – saco unos papeles de un portafolio y empezó a leerlos en silencio.

- Yo no tengo abogado – le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta los barrotes y lo miraba con desconfianza.

- Lo se, pero fue un pedido especial – rió despacio mirándolo detenidamente, sus ojos podían demostrar que aquel sujeto quizás no era tan buena gente como sospechaba - Luego que lo saque de aquí, Señor Potter. Lo llevare con quien me contrato. Primero debo confirmar que usted ataco a varios policías en una redada.

- Los malditos estúpidos le dispararon a mi hijo – se acerco a las barras y las sujeto con fuerza, gruñendo en forma molesta.

- Debo decir que tiene un punto allí. Los oficiales a cargo fueron separados y están bajo investigación, la muerte quizás de un infante es realmente grave para…

- ALBUS NO ESTA MUERTO! - grito de repente mirándole con furia.

- El infante no lo esta, es cierto – el hombre sonrió despacio, mirándolo enigmáticamente – Mi jefe se encargara de sus atenciones, no se preocupe. Dentro de una hora mas o menos usted saldrá de aquí con su expediente limpio no se preocupe.

- Quien demonios lo mando – Harry desconfiaba de aquel sujeto, podía hasta oler en él que la muerte rondaba, sus ojos eran los mismo de un asesino que disfrutaba la tortura y la locura que llevaba a sus victimas al suicidio.

- Eso Señor Potter, lo averiguara en una hora – le sonrió con malicia girándose para salir por el pequeño pasillo entre las celdas.

- OIGA! QUIEN LO CONTRATO! – grito pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su cerebro empezó a procesar los hechos y temió por pensar quien pudiera ser su "salvador" – Debo hablar con Sirius – murmuro bajo mientras miraba la puerta cerrada, ningún maldito guardia estaba cerca.

* * *

><p>La oficina estaba totalmente en caos. Entraban llamadas de gente que quiera saber que había pasado con el niño, otros que paso con los animales, gente importante y bastante influyente llamaron para preguntar por el Conde, otros llamaron para decir que debería matar a todos los bichos y con ellos al rubio pedófilo. Y miles de cosas así.<p>

El Ministro Fudge estaba en su oficina, discutiendo los hechos del circo que se había armado en todo aquel momento. Los altos mandos de la policía parecían culpar a Kingsley por la brutalidad y la mala imagen que estaba teniendo Scotland Yard, además que ciertas asociaciones amenazaban con sus abogados si no tenían soluciones.

Aquel hombre, se sentía aun mas viejo cuando de repente vio entrar a un sujeto sin permiso a su oficina, la secretaria pedía disculpas y llamaba a seguridad. Aquello sorprendió a todos, era una copia exacta del conde pero en adulto, su cabello largo albino caía sobre su espalda, llevaba puesto un traje blanco elegante y una capa estilo inglesa sobre sus hombros donde el emblema de la nobleza británica sobresalía.

Un hombre vestido de negro le seguía, sus cabello semi largo negro igual que sus ojos demostraba que estaba molesto, su nariz aguileña y su seño fruncido daba un toque de que con aquel hombre no se andaban con pequeñeces.

- Mi nombres es Severus Snape, representante del Duque Malfoy aquí presente – dijo con vos gruesa y autoritaria – Venimos a recoger a su hijo, el Conde Malfoy que usted a apresado sin fundamentos, además de hacer una denuncia y demanda hacia el departamento de policía, donde estos agentes estarán presos hasta que el juicio por su incompetencia sea resuelto – prácticamente tiro sobre el escritorio del Ministro unos documentos, donde se podía leer todo lo que había sucedido con lujos de detalles – Aquí tienen también la copia de seguridad de la tienda donde podrán ver que el Conde no hizo nada para defenderse, que uno de sus hombres disparo a una criatura y no solo eso – rió de costado – También aquí tiene detallado la autopsia del tigre de bengala negro, una rara especie protegida por los derechos de animales internacionales, donde el seguro paga mas o menos quinientas mil libras por los años del animal, siendo que tenia como unos treinta años – dijo en forma burlesca el pelinegro – Imagínense como actuara la aseguradora cuando el robo y matanza de un animal ha sido en su distrito.

- Que demonios esta diciendo? – El Ministro se levanto abruptamente leyendo con rapidez los papeles – De donde saco estos documentos, la investigación aun no esta echa y no puede estar robando cosas de mi departamento.

- Disculpe señor Ministro – Severus sonrió con sorna – Pero la autopsia fue terminada hace mas de diez horas, por lo tanto hace mas de seis se puede acceder a ella en forma legal ante las acusaciones que están dando contra el hijo del Duque, por lo tanto si a usted no le habían llegado los informes no es mi problema – cada uno de los presentes tomaron los documentos, y todo lo dicho allí estaba en lo correcto.

- Kingsley por favor, has que liberen al Conde – le dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio leyendo otra ves los documentos.

- Pero señor, tenemos pruebas que …

- Has lo que te he ordenado – siseo molesto mientras miraba mal al hombre de color.

- Si Señor Ministro – gruño por lo bajo y sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás salio a toda prisa, maldiciendo al maldito rubio, que desde que lo conocía había sido un enorme grano en su culo.

- Y por cierto – Severus se giro y dio otro documento al Ministro – Esto es por el maltrato animal y la desaparición de los mismos. Cada animal capturado y colocado en la bodega de la institución fue sacada con brusquedad, se han encontrado restos de sangre, pelaje y plumas de dichos animales – le volvió a sonreír con maldad – Y debo recordar que también son animales protegidos por la ley internacional y validados en cien mil libras cada uno por los años vividos - rió despacio cuando la cuenta era mas de cinco o seis animales capturados, ya que el resto no se encontró – Que tenga un buen día – le dijo saliendo de allí seguido por el Duque.

Los altos mandos pudieron saber que realmente aquel muchachito rubio con aires aristocráticos y mal genio no era alguien común y corriente.

Kingsley averiguo todo lo que aquel abogado había dicho, siendo verdad en cada una de las acusaciones, suspendiendo a varios, retando a otros y casi sufriendo cuando el Ministro y sus colegas le echaron en cara su departamento. Los animales habían sido prácticamente arrancado de sus jaulas, había habido una lucha y por lo menos quizás algún que otro bicho muerto, pero eso no era lo peor, es que le dijeron que el pago del seguro por parte de la institución seria de su propio sueldo y de los inútiles que se habían atrevido a no vigilar las bodegas.

Draco estaba sentado en su celda, junto a cinco presos más. Pero este parecía no prestarles atención. Sentado en forma aristocrática, mirando sus uñas finas, sacándole una suciedad inexistente. Sus ojos grises parecían mercurio liquido y aun así su rostro era tan angelical posible. Cuando el Jefe Kingsley llego hasta allí le pareció rara la escena, estaba junto a peligrosos hombres, violadores y quizás asesino, pero ninguno parecía querer acercársele lo suficiente.

- Tardaron mucho – fue el comentario de este cuando se levanto y camino hacia la salida de la celda.

- Draco – Lucius hablo por primera vez mirándolo con reprobación.

- Estaba aburrido – gruño saliendo detrás de Severus quien iba delante de todo – Y mis niños? – pregunto sin poder evitar la preocupación.

- Desaparecidos – fue la respuesta de su padre, para mirar al hombre negro que venía rumiando su suerte – Al parecer hubo un robo en las bodegas y cada uno de los animales fueron llevados, aunque debo decir que la evidencia de sangre pelaje y plumas será lo suficiente para una demanda.

- Al demonio con la demanda! – casi grito – Quiero a mis niños vivos y sanos conmigo! – le miro retadora casi con ganas de gritarle aun mas.

- Draco – Severus hablo despacio en un grado más agudo mientras lo jalaba hacia su lado para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- No te atrevas ese truco conmigo – siseo casi igual como una serpiente.

- Ahora debemos salir de aquí – Lucius fue quien tomo a su hijo del brazo y lo hizo caminar hasta el ascensor.

- Dime que Albus está bien, - el rubio miro a su padre con angustia, al final, todos querían al pequeño niño.

- El esta …

- DRACO! – la vos de alguien llamo la atención, vio como Sirius se acercaba a ellos agitadamente – Al fin te encuentro – observo detenidamente a los dos que lo acompañaban, identificando al sujeto de negro – Tu eres quien se me escapo la otra noche – le dijo despacio con algo de molestia.

- Qué suerte la mía – Severus gruño por lo bajo.

- Sirius! – la vos de Remus fue ahora la que interrumpió, aunque parpadeo varias veces al ver al rubio aristócrata de las otras noches – Hola Lucius – le dijo despacio saludándolo por instinto, los otros tres personajes miraron al rubio mayor interrogantes.

- Qué? No puedo conocer yo también gente? – gruño molesto.

- Sirius – el castaño volvió a decir recordando por que buscaba a su amigo – Dime que tu pagaste la fianza de Harry.

- No, al contrario venía a decirte que debíamos ir al banco a retirar dinero – pero la mirada de desesperación del otro lo hizo temer lo peor – Que paso con Harry?.

- No está. Fui a verle para decirle que llamaron del hospital, y no está. Me dijeron que pagaron su fianza y se fue con un hombre. Pensé que eras tú.

- No, yo no he sido – por unos segundos se quedaron viendo la nada para luego como si hubieran descubierto algo importante – Él lo tiene.

- Él? Quien es él? – Draco pregunto algo molesto y preocupado. Tanto Sirius como Remus se le quedaron mirando y pensaron lo mismo, Harry jamás le había contado todo sobre su vida.

* * *

><p>El auto iba a una velocidad asombrosa, demasiado, aunque para ser un auto deportivo iba bien, 160 KmH, Harry miraba al conductor, el mismo abogado Rosier, aquel hombre que había pagado su fianza, apoyo la cabeza en la ventana, viendo como lentamente comenzaba a formarse en el cielo los nubarrones de la lluvia, de reojo podría ver el rostro del hombre reflejado por el espejo retrovisor, algunas arrugas demostraban por el serio rostro del abogado, pero ese presentimiento en Harry que todo no era color de rosa, sus alarmas de detective estaban prendidas, pero también la curiosidad de saber quien fue el hombre que le había liberado.

Dudaba que el conde, dado que aunque fuese muy influyente, no le había visto mas familia que sus animales, cerró los ojos con dolor, bajo esas pestañas negras y sus parpados, recordando lentamente todo, aquel animal que murió por salvar a su hijo, su hijo, abrió los ojos de repente.

- Debo ir al Hospital Memorial de Londres- le dijo al hombre, que al parecer se las dio de sordo porque aumento la velocidad del auto.- ¡Oiga! ¿Me escucho?- le grito con el temperamento que tenia Potter, no estaba para juegos estúpidos - ¡Rosier!- le dijo tratando de mover al hombre, podía ver los acantilados y como las llantas traseras patinaban con fuerza por el agua que caía por la carretera, haciendo el rumbo algo mortal.

- Mi señor desea verlo Joven Potter - dijo con voz pausada el abogado, su prioridad era llevar al detective ante su señor, por eso este había movido cielo y tierra para tener a Harry James Potter Evans de nuevo. Pero no contaba con la naturaleza de Potter que le zarandeo.

- Me importa una mierda! quiero ir al Memorial Hospital!- le grito Harry sin soltar al hombre, que viro el volante con fuerza, para evitar el ataque del joven detective.

La lucha en al auto comenzó, Harry por detenerlo, Rosier por llevarle a su destino, las curvas se veían cada vez más cerca, mientras el auto derrapaba mortalmente, las llantas hacían una cruda fricción, mientras el liquido de frenos y los frenos mismos se exigían demasiado.

El morocho de ojos verdes lanzo un derechazo al Abogado, que sintió su mandíbula romperse ante la fuerza el ex policía, entonces todo sucedió en cámara Lenta, Harry abrió sus ojos verdes grandemente cuando vio una curva demasiada cerrada, trato de maniobrar con Rosier herido y desmayado, el auto viro demasiado rápido y las llantas hicieron el sonido característico de la ruptura de un eje, fue un grito mudo y sus brazos se cruzaron en frente de su rostro cuando el auto, cayó por la curva, cayendo directamente por el escampado, este dios varios giros en el aire, quebrándose todas y cada una de las ventanas, los vidrios fuertes del auto rasgaron la piel Rosier y de Harry causando heridas a los costados y sanguinolentas, el liquido para frenos se regó por toda la carretera que dejaron atrás, un grito se escucho, cuando el auto termino de caer, los asientos se compactaron con fuerza, al haberse estrellado con una de las rocas, sin caer aun totalmente. El olor a gasolina por el escape era fuerte, penetrante y alarmante. Minutos más tarde una explosión, miles de pedazos caían aun más en el fondo del barranco. Una gran llamarada fue prendida por el auto.

* * *

><p>Dos meses después...<p>

En todo Londres la noticia de las mascotas, el niño baleado y el detective desaparecido había disminuido el chisme, pasando a otros de más importancia.

Los asesinatos en serie. Por una bestia que aun estaba suelta, que supuestamente había sido muerta con el caso del dueño de la tienda de mascota, el cual había salido impune de los cargos, retirado cada denuncia y pagado con intereses los daños. Sirius Black, junto a un gruñón Severus Snape habían luchado con la tenencia del pequeño Albus, Ginny Weasley había intentado recuperarlo, por lo visto le era mas útil ahora que antes, cada uno de los que sabían la verdadera historia del niño quería hervir en aceite a la pelirroja pero el intento de linchamiento fue detenido cuando el abogado defensor y novio actual de la misma se había presentado.

Theodore Nott era uno de las peores alimañas carroñeras. Tenía un aspecto humano elegante y buen porte, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con superioridad y su intelecto y amabilidad deslumbraban a muchos, aunque Draco y compañía solo veían a una sucia hiena.

El rubio había cerrado la tienda, aunque se negaba dejarla, por lo tanto, algunos animales habían aparecido de repente, primero los regaño por no huir, luego los abrazo y beso a cada uno. Albus tenía su habitación, donde una mamba más pequeña negra lo cuidaba. Junto a unos cuervos algo más desmejorados de los que tenía antes el conde, o eso aparentaban.

Había mandado a varios de sus niños a buscar a Potter, ninguno regreso con buenas noticias. Solo habían descubierto que el abogado que lo había sacado, había sido encontrado muerto en un barranco, el auto totalmente calcinado pero los restos humano en el, se pudieron identificar con Evan Rosier, ex abogado de una firma importante, echado por estafador e investigado por homicidio. Jamás pudo saberse si este trabajaba con alguien o por sí solo. Habían peinado toda el área y no encontraron absolutamente nada.

La puerta de la cocina, que daba al callejón se abrió despacio dejando entrar a una de las figuras que siempre iba a visitarle. Entro sigiloso como siempre era habitual, pero se encontró con una pequeña discusión

- Draco escúchame! - la vos de Lucius era bastante fuerte y molesta - No puedes quedarte mas aquí, ya he hablado con él, le explique la situación. Deberemos irnos más o menos en unos diez días, nos mandara unas cosas para trasladar a los demás y entonces...

- NO! - grito el rubio conde - No me iré - gruño mirándole desafiante - No iré hasta saber que paso con Harry - su vos era algo mas angustiosa - No me iré - le miro despacio - sabes que si es verdad lo que nos contaron, ese quien se lo llevo puede ser le Lord Os...

- Lupin! - interrumpió el rubio mayor cuando se percato de su presencia, el aroma a chocolate era indiscutible - Es mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas - gruño molesto, aun así ese espécimen de humano le atraía pero ante todo estaba su familia.

Remus se acerco un poco dejando entrar solo el flequillo castaño, claro que luego de escuchar la medio conversación de el Conde y Su padre, la mirada no era suave y tranquila como siempre aparenta, era dura como el oro, de sus mismos ojos, sus ojos estaban doradamente peligrosos - Conde. Duque - saludo por los títulos mobiliarios.

- Lupin - saludo Draco mientras iba y se sentaba en uno de los sillones - Es inútil padre, lo siento - se levanto al instante y desapareció en uno de los pasillos en dirección de la habitación del pequeño niño.

Lucius suspiro desganado:- Siéntate Lupin - le hizo seña para que lo hiciera frente a este - Y deja ya los títulos, creo que nos conocemos bastante bien para saber que son solo eso, títulos - los ojos grises miraron los durados - A que debo tu visita?

- Quería verles. Saludar a Albus - dijo dejando la tarta encima - ¿Como están?- pregunto.

- Bien, el niño sonríe otra vez, aunque no le gusta salir de su habitación - suspiro - Además su "madre" intento volver otra vez, si no fuera porque esta con ese abogado juro que... - un gruñido salió de su garganta, para luego tranquilizarse, Remus Lupin no era una persona de toda confianza por lo tanto el secreto de su verdadero ser no había sido revelado, como tampoco el de Severus frente al odioso de Black.

- Tuve el placer de conocer a Nott - dijo sarcásticamente - Realmente el asqueroso abogaducho de tercera, piensa que puede de nuevo tener a Albus, pero antes de que siquiera le ponga una mano encima esa asquerosa hiena y la repugnante rata pelirroja, les meto una bala en el cráneo así pase toda mi vida en la cárcel - era extraño que Lupin definiera también a las personas, a pesar de ser un "humano".

Lucius rió por lo bajo:- Bien, la segunda bala llevara mi nombre firmado - levanto una copa de vino que se había servido con anterioridad, olvidada cuando empezó la discusión con su hijo. Le miro por unos segundos, aquel hombre castaño, juraría que cada vez que lo ve el aroma a macho era demasiado atrayente, aunque no podría ser, el era un lobo albino de buena estirpe - Cuando me va a invitar esa copa, detective? o es más, cuando podré disfrutar esos chocolates que tiene en la almohada? - rió coqueto, al diablo las discusiones que tenia con Severus sobre sus feromonas animales y demás cosas que hacían que su libido subiera luego de tanta abstinencia. Además su lobo interior quería ESE humano.

Tan rápido como gruñir, los ojos dorados de Lupin se volvían castaños y su rostro adquirió un extraño sonrojo, era la mar de raro el detective - He bueno... yo... la copa no está mal verdad - le sonrió.

- Entonces - miro su reloj antiguo, uno de oro con cadena que salía desde su pequeña chaqueta, y de allí un pequeño bolsillo donde este indicaba las siete de la tarde - Podemos ir a cenar entonces - le dijo terminado su copa, levantándose despacio mientras salía en busca de su abrigo. Aquel pantalón negro que llevaba le remarcaba todo su trasero, y la camisa blanca de diseñador era lo bastante apretada y semi transparente para dejar ver los pequeños botones que formaban los pezones. Aunque fueron cubiertos por la chaqueta negra, conjunto con todo su traje.

Remus trago saliva y se apaño un pedazo de tarta de chocolate y se levanto limpiándose la boca, caminando algo torpe, es que al parecer el pobre detective sufría doble personalidad, aun así, se las apaño para llamar a Sirius e indicarle que salía de la tienda, que viniera él a hacer el relevo y cuidar al conde y a Albus.

Los dos hombres salieron por las calles de China Town, hasta tomar un taxi. Lucius lo llevo a uno de los mejores restaurantes, y le dijo al otro que no se preocupara, el pagaba, además allí hacían una excelente fondeau de chocolate de los dioses. El lugar era muy fino y hasta delicado, pero el rubio se las arreglo para que fueran guiados hasta una de las habitaciones privadas, donde no solo había una mesa para cenar si no también un pequeño living con sillones para una buena copa de vino o café luego de la comida. El camarero trajo todo lo que en francés pidió el Duque y de allí sonreír ante la incomodidad del castaño.

El detective solo atino a quitarse la chaqueta de cuero, quedando en una desastrosa camisa a cuadros pero pegada a su cuerpo, mostrando los músculos de los brazos, donde se veía gruesas y largas cicatrices, que en vez de avejentar o afear al policía, le daban un aire peligroso, también tenía un tribal en forma de Lobo aullándole a la luna - Es un bonito lugar – su vos salio algo cohibida ante tanta elegancia.

- Uno de los mejores. He traído a Severus aquí a veces para... comer - rió despacio cuando recordaba la última vez, casi su amigo lo mata cuando la comida era un hermoso muchachito camarero de ojos parecidos a los de Black y un cabello tan característico - Aunque nunca me aburro de él, siempre terminamos hablando en el sofá mientras tomabas una copa del mejor brandy.

- Son muy amigos con Sevy... digo con Severus - se corrigió el policía

- Si, lo somos - el rubio le miro curioso, jamás le habían hablado del mote que le había puesto Draco a Severus, aunque en su forma animal era lo más común. Sus ojos grises estudiaron los del hombre, parpadeo varias veces, como no se había dado cuenta antes.

- Dije algo malo? – pregunto con su sonrisa bonachona de siempre, sus ojos mieles y ese toque inocentón que demostraba solo cuando estaba junto a él.

- Podrías dejar de fingir – le dijo despacio mientras tomaba su copa de vino y bebía un poco. Los ojos grises se volvieron mercurio y le miraron serios, sus cabellos rubios albinos parecían moverse ante una brisa que extrañamente no había ya que ese lugar tenia las ventanas cerradas – Tienes nombre? O solo vives detrás del humano? – las preguntas eran serias pero se había percatado que quizás Remus no conocía su "otro yo" animal.

Remus cerró un segundo sus ojos y cuando los abrió eran dorados como el mismo oro liquido, y su sonrisa se volvió enigmática y Alfa - Tardaste mucho en deducirlo - dijo tomando el vaso con fineza y hasta prepotencia.

- Debo confesar que si - levanto su copa para hacer un brindis pequeño al aire - Es descortés no saber el nombre del otro mientras compartimos una exquisita cena - le dijo mientras tomaba el cubierto y pinchaba la deliciosa carne con salsa que le habían traído ya hacia unos minutos, quedando solos en aquella habitación.

- Realmente el humano me dice Moony, un nombre alusivo a la luna llena que es cuando puedo tomar un lugar en este cuerpo - dijo bebiendo y devorando con la mirada al rubio, como si traspasara la ropa y de paso el alma.

- O sea que Remus sabe de tu existencia - le miro serio - Y tu "pareja" - refiriéndose a Black - Sabe que eres una vez al mes? Creo que el secreto y las leyendas van de la mano en esta época.

Soltó una risa, mostrando los caninos - Canuto no es mi pareja - llevo la mano a la pierna aristocrática del rubio - No me gustan los perros.

- Comprendo - le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a aquella mano y sonreía con superioridad - Y tampoco van los modales en tu curriculum - le dijo como todo un sangre pura ante un lacayo - Y dime, Moony - sonrió con algo de altanería - Eres un cazador? Un lobo solitario? Alguien de venganza? O simplemente un libertino como la mayoría de los lupus granjeros - la ceja fue levantada con aristocracia y arrogancia.

Soltó una risa - Los modales van con Remus, mi pequeño Lobo Aristocrático, soy un... Lobo solitario. Iba de cacería y termine "cazado" así que me quede con Remus y su compañía.

- Entiendo - le dijo despacio mientras le observaba, aquel hombre lobo era rustico, tenía un cuerpo bastante fibroso, manos grandes y algo callosas, sus ojos sobresaltaban en su piel tostada y su cabello castaño era pulcro pero también algo tosco. Le observo detenidamente, era un alfa, demasiado poderoso para su gusto, y aun así...- Tengo hambre - susurro despacio sin esperar que sus pensamiento fueran dichos en vos alta. Tomando algo de carne con el tenedor y llevándoselo a su boca, sabia a nada y no tenia consistencia, era como comer aire con algo.

- De verdad tienes hambre de esa carne?- pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a el cuerpo del lobo más pequeño, acercándose a su oído, dejando que el aliento crispara la piel de porcelana - He visto como le coqueteas a Remus, como lo tientas, como muestras tus feromonas con fuerza, como te encanta ver excitado y torpe al pobre Humano.

Lucius se vio envuelto en aquella pequeña batalla por la dominación, y en su mente pensaba no dejarse ganar, pero su piel pálida estaba casi erizada bajo la ropa - Remus es bastante divertido cuando le hago insinuaciones, además comparto su gusto por los chocolates - le miro a los ojos despacio, sin demostrar nada de sus sentimientos o reacciones - Te gusta aquel delicioso dulce?

- Me gustan las cosas más ... exquisitas- paso su mano grande por el cabellos lacios y lo olio - mas agridulces, el chocolate no es mi tentación mas grande.

- Entonces, cuál es tu especialidad? - el rubio giro su rostro apenas, ya que el otro hombre lobo estaba tan cerca que hasta su piel podía sentir el aroma de macho que despedía, uno que a Lucius jamás había sentido y le daba un cosquilleo bastante agradable. Los ojos grises se encontraron con los durados y pudo ver que la fiera estaba a punto de saltarle encima. Sonrió despacio, mostrando sus dientes perfectos y blancos, demostrando que quizás no sería un sumiso fácil.

- Mi especialidad ?- pregunto en tono jocoso mientras sus manos apretaban el cabello sin llegarlo Jalar, aunque el rubio mostró sus dientes blancos, el mostró sus caninos como los de un animal - Cual deseas que sea Lucius - toco con suavidad el cuello del platino, claro que sus manos eran ligeramente callosas, cosa que sentía el rubio - Tengo demasiadas especialidades-

- Dudo que tengas clase - le dijo desafiándolo en forma divertida - Pero debo decir que quizás lo bruto sea tu mejor carta - sus ojos grises le miraban con desafío, levantando suavemente su mano izquierda la cual la poso despacio en el pecho del otro. Con una caricia lenta llego hasta el cuello y de allí subió hasta su mejilla. Sus ojos mercurio brillaron en forma maliciosa y un segundo después, Moony era tirado al suelo con una mejilla sangrante, Lucius estaba parado, la silla en el suelo y lamia despacio sus dedos manchados por aquel hermoso liquido rojo - Soy alguien de la nobleza, por lo tanto no estarás a mi altura - le dijo despacio y casi ronroneando.

El golpe lo tomo de improvisto y sus ojos brillaron aun mas, pero esta vez enojados, se levanto con demasiada agilidad, para alguien que compartía el cuerpo con un humano y una de sus manso convertidas en garras, agarro el cuello de cisne de Lucio empotrándolo contra la pared devolviéndole el golpe con un poco mas de violencia con la que recibido - Necesitas ser domesticado.

- Y tú que te pateen de vez en cuando - gruño mientras con una patada entre las piernas lo hizo gruñir y bajar su presión en la mano, logrando empujarlo, al mismo tiempo que lograba volverlo a golpear en el rostro, dejándole otro hermoso rasguño en su mejilla - Mmmm ... debo decir que ahora si puedo degustar la comida - le dijo en forma altanera, mientras desabrochaba su camisa para dejarla en un costado - No quiero que la ensucies - le dijo sonriéndole con malicia.

Sonrió burlón entre los caninos, el rostro se veía algo mas animal, mas fuertes, sobre todo la boca y los ojos, las manso eran garras completas, todo en él había crecido un poco más, se trono los huesos del cuello, la caza le excitaba y revolvía mas animal, tomo con su mano la sangre de su mejilla.- Tu sangre será deliciosa pequeño Duquecito.

- Realmente te vuelves algo bruto - le dijo mirándolo detenidamente - Ven y comprueba si eres digno de mi atención, perro - le dijo en desafío.

Gruño como un animal, viendo como los oídos humanos de Lucius se movían al escucharle, pero el cuerpo se exponía a una gran cantidad de hormonas, se lanzo contra tomándolo con violencia para arrojarlo contra el sillón, cayendo ambos por este, mas fue Lucius quien recibió todo el impacto tanto del lobo alfa como de la losa en su cuerpo al caer.

Pero al instante de caer, Moony recibió un zarpazo, luego una mordía fuerte en el hombro y de allí sentir la carne desgarrar. Con una fuerza característica de aquellos animales, fue empujado contra la pared y que un hermoso lobo blanco, con manchas rojas en su pelaje se levantaba con algo de dificultad, pero aun así, había logrado lastimarlo. Los dientes blancos, sus ojos grises enojados, su pelaje totalmente erizado por la lucha retrocedió de apoco, cojeando ya que el impacto logro lastimarle la pata izquierda trasera. Un lobo con el tamaño de un pony se alzaba en el medio de aquella habitación.

- A eso jugamos – gruño mostrando los dientes rabioso, ataco al hermoso lobo albino, claro que se encajaron en su cuello unos grandes dientes de un lobo mucho más grande que el otro, de pelaje canela y ojos dorados.

Pero aun así no se dejo amedrentar por eso, siguió luchando, logrando clavar sus garras en el bajo vientre del este, y de allí no solo rasguñarlo, si no empujarlo otra vez. Lucius quedo parado con dificultad en un costado, tenía la boca abierta y respiraba agitado, el macho frente a el no parecía sufrir tanto como su cuerpo lo resentía. El lobo castaño era fuerte, grande y no era comparación con su delicado y aristocrático cuerpo. Pero aun así, gruñía en desafío, si quería dominarlo debía ganárselo, y no se dejaría intimidar por tamaño y brutalidad, no era un aristocrático por nada.

Aun con la reacción de el lobo más pequeño, el lupino más grande se lanzo de nuevo clavando su hocico con todo y colmillos de nuevo en el cuello para subyugar clavándolas profundamente mostrando su fuerza y superioridad, sus garras se clavaron en varias partes del cuerpo del otro lobo, logrando tirarlo al suelo sin que el otro le soltara.

Lucius gimió adolorido, gruñendo ante las fauces que lastimaban su piel. Sintió el cuerpo rendirse sin más. Ladeo un poco su cabeza y con su hocico olfateo la herida que le había hecho antes, lamiéndola despacio en forma de disculpa. Aquel hermoso pelaje blanco estaba cubierto por sangre y tenía rasguños algo profundo, aun así este estaba más concentrado en conformar al alfa con su pequeña lamida. El hocico del alfa se abrió lentamente y complacido por el gesto del beta, lamió la herida en el cuello pero sin que una de sus patas se quitara del cuerpo ajeno.

Se quedaron segundos lamiéndose las heridas por un momento, hasta que la mano blanca manchada de sangre fue hacia el rostro tosco, tocando los rasguños que le había hecho con anterioridad - No se preguntara el humano porque su rostro esta lastimado? - el rubio aun debajo del cuerpo del castaño dijo despacio mientras delineaba sus dedos por la mejilla. El cuerpo lastimado, ya no tenía su piel perfecta y blanca, ahora estaba sudada y sucia.

- Seguramente pensara que trato de atrapar a un sucio delincuente - le susurro con vos gruesa mientras empezaba a lamer la piel que estaba lacerada, uno de los rasguños iban desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo, así que el castaño empezó a delinear el recorrido de la herida y quitarla sangre en esta. El cuerpo del otro reacciono con un pequeño temblor, sintió la cálida lengua recorrer su piel, erizando sus pezones, el pecho trato de gemir pero su autocontrol se lo impedía. Cerró sus ojos, mientras se dejaba "limpiar". El ombligo fue dedicado expresamente, penetrando con la lengua, degustando aquel pequeño agujerito y mordiéndolo por los lados, haciendo una excelente simulación de una mamada experta, las manos empezaron a recorrer los muslos, presionándolos lentamente.

- Alguien vendrá - dijo despacio mientras intentaba no reaccionar ante los toques - Debemos ordenar este desorden - gruño mirando a su alrededor, todo estaba tirado y algunos muebles rotos - Oye, te estoy... ahhhh ... - gimió despacio cuando una lengua jugaba con el glande semi erecto.

- Nadie vendrá - gruño pasando su lengua mas no chupando del todo, solo tentándolo, apenas rozando sus colmillos con la punta rosa de miembro.

- Has usado tu poder - gruño mostrando sus colmillos - Maldito perro - le dijo mientras se removía despacio intentando sentarse.

- Ni lo intentes - le ordeno gruñendo de nuevo yendo directamente otra vez a su cuello.

- Suéltame - le miro desafiante. Los ojos se encontraron frente a frente, sus rostros casi se tocaba, sus aromas se mezclaban haciendo que Lucius sintiera una pequeña descarga, una simple molestia en su cabeza, donde un pequeño movimiento entre sus cabellos lo hizo sentirse algo... incomodo. Abrió su boca para protestar sobre algo pero el pequeño "plim plim " entre sus cabellos se hacía mas nítido, hasta que vio que el macho mordisqueaba sus orejas afelpadas que habían aparecido.

Eso horrorizo al lobo blanco.

- No se escucha convincente - olisqueo las orejas y las jalo con sus colmillos mordiéndolas suavemente y Lucius sintió las manos de el lobo alfa buscando entre su espalda baja una posible colita blanca que jalar, sintiendo también un inmenso mástil erecto y babeante en su muslo derecho.

- Suéltame - gruño aun más fuerte, pero sabía que significaba esa aparición, cada animal se acicalaba entre ellos cuando era por cortejo o familia. No tenía nada que ver con aquel bruto lobo, pero el cortejo parecía que su cuerpo lo aceptaba, sentía la electricidad y la satisfacción que le provocaba el contacto con sus pequeñas protuberancias traidoras. El cuerpo reaccionaba igual, había aceptado al alfa por sobre toda las cosas. Gruño mas fuerte cuando el otro se movió y se ubico entre las piernas, haciendo un vaivén provocador.

Moony sonrió lobunamente al verse aceptado así que comenzó a moverse sobre el beta de forma tentadora y suave, tal como en el fondo de su maldita conciencia se lo pedía Remus, aun así Moony era posesivo y algo bruto, así que no pudo esperar el vaivén suave y gentil, fue aumentando los embistes, por ahora superficiales.

Lucius no supo cómo reaccionar, jamás había sido sumiso, aparte de jamás haber perdido una batalla, ningún alfa había estado a su altura ni poder. Moony era diferente. Gruño intentando moverse, posando sus manos en el nutrido y musculoso pecho del otro, arañándolo despacio ante la nube de excitación que tenia y que se perdería en cualquier momento del orgasmo.

El lobo le miro y lo beso con fuerza mostrando su poderío ante el delicado aristócrata, delicado pero fuerte, el desgraciado, y viendo su rostro turbado por el placer poso una de sus manos en el pene erecto - Tsk no te vas a venir sin mi, la diversión es de los dos.

- Maldito - le dijo bajando su cabeza, olisqueando su cuello, lamiéndole la herida que había allí, casi ronroneando ante las caricias toscas que le hacía - Sabes que no seré un sumiso complaciente, ni que creas que siempre estaré allí cuando lo desees - le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Lo sé - le gruño con una sonrisa colocando un elegante piecito blanco en su hombro dejando el otro reposando en el suelo - para eso estará Remus y lo harás bailar en la palma de tu mano cada vez que tu desees.

No pudo decir más nada, porque sintió como su enorme pene entraba en su orificio virgen. Se mordió la lengua, para no gemir ni gritar ante el dolor, seria sumiso en la relación, pero jamás iba a demostrar debilidad. Sus ojos mercurios le miraron mal, con desafío y aun así, el cuerpo reaccionaba tenso ante la intromisión

- Si te tensas mas te va a doler. Soy Moony - le dijo lamiéndole el cuello para que se calmara un poco, total en la parte interna de su pene, había un hueso llamado baculo, hueso que usan los lupinos para mantener la erección el tiempo necesario, más que un humano promedio, lo cual hacia que su erección fuera más grande y gruesa, aun así no dejo de meterse en aquel estrecho orificio.

- Duele - le dijo molesto, cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como el alfa quería reconfortarlo, gruño molesto, y mas con sí mismo - por que... - mostró sus dientes en forma de des conformidad – me no dejas darme la vuelta - era humillante pedir tal cosa, pero si quería que aquella copulación fuera hecha con todas las reglas (aunque luego se tendría que aguantar los comentarios y burlas por parte de su amigo el vampiro)

El otro gruño desconforme, sacándola punta de su pene de aquel orificio pero aun así, no dejaba de mirarlo, no porque admirara la hermosa fachada que era el lobo albino, era más bien por si decidía huir darle caza.

El rubio se giro despacio, sintiendo como las manos del otro aun estaban en sus caderas, se coloco en una forma que la hombría quedaba justo para volver a entrar en su cuerpo, estaba arrodillado frente a este, su espada estaba recostada contra el pecho de lobo castaño, su mirada estaba adelante, y aun así, deseaba ser poseído. El instinto del lobo decía que pertenecía aquel alfa, y debía aceptarlo, aunque en el transcurso de aquello iba a educarlo y darle bastantes clases de etiqueta si quería que estuviera a su altura.

El cuello fue besado, hincando sus dientes y abriendo con sus dedos callosos la abertura de sus nalgas y posicionando su pene. Hasta empezar a penétrale de nuevo con mucho mas ahínco. La cola blanca quedo aprisionada entre los dos cuerpos, mientras el gruñido del alfa era fuerte ante las embestidas que hacía. Lucius gruño cayendo hacia adelante, sus manos en el suelo estaban rasgando el pido ya que el movimiento y las sensaciones del acto carnal estaban enloqueciéndolo, gruño por centésima ves pero esta era de placer y ganas de aullar a la luna, aquel lobo estaba dándole en el punto preciso para satisfacer su apetito. Le mordió excitado, jugando con aquellos pezones del cuerpo plano, moviéndose con más fuerza, más potencia y más posesión.

El gruñido de ambos se extendió por la habitación, demostrando que llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Lucius sintió ser llenado y marcado por el alfa, mientras que sus brazos no resistieron y se doblaron cayendo hacia adelante, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo sudoroso y adolorido, todo por culpa de Moony y aun así... se sentía satisfecho. El alfa cayó sobre su cuerpo sin aplastarlo, besándolo suavemente sin destrabarlo... aun.

La noche avanzo y jamás el camarero regreso por los platos ni presentar el postre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA<strong>_

Bien, debo confesar que este fic me sorprendio lo bastante para decir que .. XD gracias a comenarios " descentes y cordiales" y con " buena intencion"... hemos decidido con Luna Shinigami en varias paginas donde lo publicamos, a cambiar la historia XD ... Tenia pensado basarme de una forma en la historia, pero al llegar comentarios que nos hicieron sonreir, casi llorar de la emosion y hasta tomar la opinion/gusto/fanatismo hacia el fic que hemos de cambiar algunas escenas ya escritas para publicar XD debo decir. Asi que eso nos retrasara un poco mas. Ademas aun falta año nuevo XD olviden tener una actualizacion antes de reyes XD ... ñ_ñ gomen ne.


	5. Capitulo 5

**PET SHOP HORROR**

**[Harry Potter – Universo Alterno]**

**[Yaoi – Parejas Varias]**

**[Kaede Sakuragi]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Con ayuda de Luna Shinigami<strong>

**Beteado por Ros Potter**

* * *

><p>Dos meses habían pasado luego del incidente. El Jefe Kingsley estaba en su oficina firmando papeles, llenando otros, teniendo la presión de los altos funcionarios sobre sus hombros. Los medios pudieron bajar un poco el acoso a la institución, pero por debajo todo aquello seguía turbio y muy escalofriante.<p>

El caso Potter lo tenía algo desquiciado.

Pero a la vez algo desconcertante.

Observo el documento que uno de los detectives le había traído esta tarde, era una investigación de la vida de los Potter. A pesar de haber sido una familia con influencia le llamo la poderosa atención que la tía de este no se había puesto en contacto.

La historia se remontaba cuando el muchacho había tenido un año cuando unos atacantes entraron a su casa, mataron a sus padres y de allí intentaron hacerlo con él, solo recibiendo una herida profunda en su cabeza.

Vivió muchos años con la hermana de su madre, luego a los diez apareció su padrino y se lo llevo lejos luego de luchar por la custodia. Conoció a si tía Andrómeda, una duquesa Black, una de las ultimas por así decirlo, tenia poder, riqueza y mucha influencia. Por eso le temían muchos, esa mujer a pesar de tener un aspecto bonachona y fina, era realmente una dama demonio cuando algo no le gustaba o a lo sumo trataban mas a sus dos parientes favoritos, su primo y sobrino.

Fue al internado Hogwards, uno de los privados más caros de toda Inglaterra Escocia. Solo los ricos, con alto don de las especialidades que tenía la academia podías entrar. Con beca, por titulo nobiliario o simplemente por dinero. Los siete años allí fueron por lo que averiguo algo duros para el muchacho. Un escluenque que era él a esa edad, un arrastrado y un pobretón, al ser becado total era lo bastante molesto para la gente de clase que iba a ese lugar.

El informe tenia quizás algunas anécdotas o cosas que los detectives averiguaron. Haciendo gruñir al Jefe de Departamento, Harry Potter había sido el típico chico afectado por el bulling y aun así había salido de la institución con los altos rangos y premios académicos.

Recordaba el día de la graduación, había sido promovido no hacia mucho y justo le había tocado ir a la ceremonia del colegio, se decían que iban a salir muy buenos genios del lugar. El rostro de cada uno de los que lo vieron ingresar, no solo con ropas nuevas y de calidad, sino con los emblemas de la una de las familias más importantes. El Escudo de la Casa Black resaltaba su pecho, mientras que el medallón que perteneció a uno de los difuntos ex estudiantes de aquel prestigioso colegio, Regulus Black.

Andrómeda estaba en primera fila, sonriéndole, mientras le hizo señas que se acercara para besarlo justo antes de recibir su diploma y premio académico. Más de uno palideció, cuando los padres de sus compañeros quisieron acercárseles, pero la simple razón de la historia del "chico becado" y todo aquello que le hacían, había sido justamente el favorito de la Duquesa.

Los rumores sobre eso, aquel día por lo bajo, eran bastantes fuertes pero jamás pensó que Harry Potter era ese muchacho.

Y ahí estaba otra vez su dilema. ¿Por qué Andrómeda Black no había aparecido aun exigiendo su derecho como Duquesa, para la búsqueda de su sobrino?

Gruño molesto, dejando caer la carpeta en el escritorio, girándose para ver por la ventana. Londres estaba oscuro, apenas las estrellas iluminaban el manto negro, algunos faroles las calles, sabiendo que en algún lugar alguien moría por que los ataques de la bestia aun estaban allí. Pensando que con lo del Conde y su tienda habían desaparecido, pero los informes decían que la mayoría de sus animales habían sido trasladados a otro país, saliendo con todos los papeles en orden. Salvo por los robados.

Y allí estaba el otro dilema. No solo la policía estaba investigando al rubio aristocrático, soplones de buena categoría le dijeron que aquel magnate Tom Riddle estaba detrás de este y en parte del detective desaparecido. Algunas llamadas, mensajes de texto, y hasta fotografías lo mostraban en forma sospechosa, siempre acompañado por un bello muchacho de cabellos largos negros y de enormes ojos amarillos pero de sonrisa dulce e infantil.

La evidencia de los pelos recolectados por Lupin decían que era una especie de raro canino, pero con escamas de serpiente. Pensó que el detective se había equivocado pero el mismo vio la bolsita, entre el pelo animal había algo que brillaba.

Pasó su mano por su cabeza rapada, sus ojos resaltaban con la piel oscura africana, mirando con determinación todo lo que tenía en su escritorio.

De repente, el teléfono sonó. Atendió de mala gana.

- Jefe Kingsley – hubo un silencio, con desesperación anoto algo en un papel – Estas seguro? – pregunto rumiando maldiciones – De acuerdo. Si … si, lo mismo de siempre. Adiós – colgó mirando lo que había anotado, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto.

Condujo hasta las afueras de la cuidad, una enorme mansión sobresalía entre las demás, el enorme portón con una "B" grande demostraba de quien pertenecía aquella propiedad. Las rejas estaban abiertas, no había perros, extraño para una familia tan antigua como lo era esa. Con lentitud bajo del auto estacionado frente a las enorme puertas, una especie de rotonda separaba la entrada de la reja.

Las luces del lugar estaban apagadas, no había señal que hubiera alguien por esos lugares. Entro despacio, enfundando su arma, alerta a cualquier movimiento. La única luz provenía de una de las habitaciones suponiendo que era el estudio por la ubicación a unos metros de la entrada. Con pasos seguros mirando a todos lados con cautela se fue acercando, el sonido de las llamas en la chimenea era el único sonido.

Avanzo despacio, hasta situarse detrás de un sillón donde una figura estaba sentada, semi oscuras, solo las llamas del fuego iluminándole.

Señora Black – la vos del jefe Kingsley se sintió fuerte y clara, con la intención de intimidar – Señora Black – volvió a repetir mas fuerte, mirando hacia todos lados, observando las sombras.

Como vio que no había movimiento, se fue acercando despacio para encontrarse con algo que jamás pensó ver.

- Sorpresa! – una vos lo sorprendió por detrás, y al girarse solo un gemido salio de sus labios. Observo la mano que empuñaba la daga, justo en el medio de su pecho, la sangre caía despacio. Sus labios se llenaron con el sabor metálico y sus ojos se abrieron en forma de sorpresa.

- Tu …. – susurro cayendo de rodillas, mientras la mujer le miraba y le sonreía.

- Dulce sueños –le dijo moviendo su mano en forma de despedida, mientras caía sobre al alfombra, manchándola con sangre, y sus ojos perdían fuerza y su cuerpo la vida. 

* * *

><p>Sirius Black iba algo molesto hacia la tienda. Sus compañeros estaban reacios en ciertos asuntos con respecto a la desaparición de su ahijado, además que el maldito pelirrojo había regresado al trabajo destilando mas veneno de que se fue. Sonrió cuando recordó haberle vuelto a romper la nariz, y como habían estado solos en aquel despacho nadie se enteraría lo que paso realmente, aunque le acusara el jamás se pondría en evidencia y culparlo de aquello seria muy arriesgado a la carrera de detective y su jugosa pensión.<p>

Remus lo había llamado justo cuando se disponía a subir a la moto, iba a cenar con el estirado teñido. Gruño molesto, no le agradaba ese sujeto, tanto ese como el abogado lo tenían entre ceja y ceja, mas el Snivellus que parecía odiarlo con mas ahincó.

Lo había reconocido cuando lo vio en la estación de policía, hasta había sentido la mirada de desprecio con solo aparecer en escena, también se sorprendió como había manejado todo lo legal y sacar al Conde de prisión, pero aun no entendía, por que sentía una especie de … rareza a su alrededor.

Llego a la tienda, por la puerta trasera, la única que siempre estaba abierta. Sobre la mesada estaban dos cuervos, uno negro y otro rojo, le miraron desafiantes, hasta podía jurar que sus ojitos vidriosos brillaron con picardía. Los ignoro pasando al gran salón, donde todo aquello estaba oscuro, miro su reloj, ya eran mas de las 20hs, había perdido mucho tiempo en terminar algunos tramites y llegar.

Primero fue hasta donde la habitación que ocupaba Albus estuviera todo bien, apenas abrió cuando el siseo de la mamba negra llamo su atención pero al reconocerlo luego de tanto tiempo de estar allí se tranquilizo, luego vio varios gatitos durmiendo sobre la cama, donde el niño y el conde reposaban. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas escenas tan bizarras.

Salio con cautela y de allí regresar al gran salón donde se dejo caer en uno de los sofá, bostezo sonoramente, se rasco la cabeza y de allí en forma vulgar rasco su entrepierna mientras iba acomodándose para dormitar un poco.

- Ahora veo de donde saco lo desagradable y sin modales Potter – la vos profunda del abogado lo hizo reaccionar, sacando su arma en unos segundos, apuntando a las sombras, donde la vos había provenido.

- Snivellus – gruño mientras ponía seguro y guardaba la pistola – No sabes que puedo matarte si apareces como fantasma – gruño molesto el detective quien volvió a su posición actual.

- Black – Sirius le miro un momento, el hombre escupía aun más su apellido que el de su ahijado.

- Y a que se debe tal presencia, murciélago trajeado?- le dijo con burla, hacia ya varias veces que le decía que su aspecto pálido, su nariz aguileña, su cabello negro y hasta sedoso, con sus ojos oscuros e hipnotizantes, era la representación pública del viejo y ponderado Conde Drácula. Cosa que al maldito le desagradaba demasiado.

- Vivo aquí, perro estúpido – se acerco despacio, sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente al otro. Su pantalón negro estaba ceñido y su camisa abierta los dos botones primeros, estaba de entre casa por así llamarlo, pero sus ojos estaban tan oscuros que parecían "devorarlo" con ellos.

- No tienes una mansión, pocilga o lo que sea donde tener tu ataúd? – le dio con sorna – no entiendo como Harry jamás supo de ustedes – pregunto a la nada, mostrando algo de angustia con solo recordar al muchacho. El silencio se volvió frio en esos minutos.

Sirius cerro sus ojos, estaba cansado no dormía bien por las noches por el simple sueño que lo atacaba cuando quedaba profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Una figura negra se acercaba siempre, sentía su fría piel tocar la suya y de allí el pequeño dolor en partes de su cuerpo, uno que se volvía placentero a medida que crecía terminando con una exclamación bastante ruidosa y con la ropa mojada como un adolecente de dieciséis.

Abrió sus ojos perezosos, gruñendo la mala posición, mirando su reloj que indicaban las dos de mañana. Se había dormido en un momento. En la tienda no había ningún ruido, la luz era solo dada por unas pequeñas velas dentro de faroles chinos, el olor a incienso y mirra estaba en todo el lugar pero aun así no era ni asfixiante ni molesto. Parpadeo varias veces incorporándose despacio, rascándose los cabellos despeinados para mirar hacia donde su "compañero" estaba aun sentado.

Su espalda estaba derecha y aun así parecía estar sentado cómodamente, sus manos sobre el regazo, sus pierna derecha cruzada sobre la otra, sus cabellos negros pulcramente peinados caían sobre los hombros, y su rostro parecía estar en un estado de relajación. El detective le miro embelezado, aunque le extraño que su pecho no se moviera.

Con pasos cautelosos se levanto y se acerco hasta Severus, levanto su mano para tocar su rostro pero se detuvo a medio camino, de cerca parecía un hombre bastante joven para la edad, dependiendo que tenían alrededor de la misma, se notaba piel suave y sin ningún arruga a la vista, su nariz era mas atractiva y que decir de sus labios algo rosados ante la palidez que presentaba.

Movió su mano ahora con la intención de tocar sus cabellos, por un momento no sabia que hacia por que sentía la necesidad de ver estremecer esa fría piel con el contacto de sus dedos. Tomo un mechón despacio, lo deslizo con delicadeza entre las yemas y un pequeño aroma a lluvia y tierra salio de este, algo que le encantaba a Sirius. Volvió a repetir la acción pero esta vez cerrando sus ojos, olfateando de cerca aquel aroma que lo hacia sentir joven niño jugar entre el barro y las gotas de agua.

Pero cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró que los negros ónix le miraban molestos, pero no pudo contenerse, ya estaba en un estado de seducción que jamás supo que había adquirido por lo tanto sin que dejara que el otro protestara tomo sus labios y los beso expertamente, dejando sorprendido a Severus quien sin pensarlo había abierto a boca y una lengua trataba de derrotar la suya.

Segundos de estar en el mar de la desorientación y el placer de sentir que alguien lo deseaba sin que el mismo lo impusiera, sus manos llegaron al pecho del detective para empujarlo con violencia. Sirius cayo hacia atrás logrando romper una mesa que estaba junto al sofá.

- Demonios! – grito por la sorpresa, pero aun así e aullido de dolor fue cuando su mano derecha sangraba al estar lastimada por un pedazo de madera – Que carajo te pasa? Maldito lunático vampiro – gruño intentando sacar la pequeña varilla, había atravesado la palma de la mano limpiamente, pero sangraba demasiado – Demonios, maldición – se levanto como pudo y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. Pero fue jalado con brusquedad quedando sentado en el sofá donde había estado durmiendo – Snape! Que demonios? – le miro totalmente enojado.

- Cállate – siseo con una vos fría – Solo cierra el maldito hocico – gruño tomando con brusquedad la mano ante la reticencia del otro.

- Suéltame bastardo, por que si no… - no pudo decir mas nada, aquel hombre que estaba prácticamente sobre su cuerpo, una rodilla entre sus piernas mientras que con una mano sostenía la muñeca con la otra, tomaba la varilla que lo lastimaba y empezaba a sacarla con delicadeza. Sirius supo que si se movía con brusquedad y lo empujaba quizás empeoraba su mano.

El detalle que vio el detective con respecto al abogado fue que aquel sujeto estaba concentrado, sus ojos negros parecían tener una pequeña línea roja alrededor del iris, y por sorprendente que parezca sus uñas eran negras y largas. Abrió su boca para preguntarle algo pero cuando este le miro se olvido de protestar, sintió su cuerpo algo liguero como si pesara una pluma, sintió erizar los vellos de la piel y un aroma bastante agradable, los ojos de Severus lo hipnotizaban hasta el punto de no sentir cuando fue retirada la varilla de madera de su mano, pero si cuando la lengua calida pasaba por su palma sacando cada gota de sangre que había derramado, sintiendo como su piel iba refrescándose dando descargas por todo su brazo y de allí al pecho, terminando sin poder explicarlo en su ingle.

La lengua era suave y bastante hábil, pasaba despacio recogiendo cada porción de sangre que estaba derramada en ella, los ojos negros jamás dejaron los semi azules griceasos del otro, con movimientos lentos y provocadores parecían hacer mella en el cuerpo del humano. Cuando la herida quedo cerrada, la mano quedo limpia, el vampiro se quedo observando el rostro embelezado de Black, las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación y su respiración agitada, mientras su aliento a cigarrillo y menta se sentía ante la poca distancia que ambos rostros estaban.

Severus sonrió ladinamente, acerándose despacio lamiéndose los labios provocadoramente, Sirius por otra parte estaba mas concentrado en sus ojos, perdiendo la poca cordura y reproches que decían quien estaba frente a él era una criatura peligrosa, pero no hizo caso a ninguna de ellas, ya que con un movimiento de su mano capturo la cintura del otro y con brusquedad lo hizo sentarse sobre su regazo y sin dejar de sorprender estaba devorando la boca del otro en un beso posesivo y rudo.

Las manos se posesionaron en su espalda, la recorrieron con brusquedad hasta lograr que la camisa que la cubría fuera sacada y la piel era tan tersa como pensaba. Largo sus labios para atracar su cuello, sintió como el otro gemían fuerte y de allí un ronco gruñido, cuando el mismo mordió la piel sabiendo que iba a dejar una marca bastante fea. Bajo por su pecho, rompió los botones de la camisa con brusquedad y mordió las tetillas sin dejar de acariciar sus pomposas nalgas. No lo dejo ni pensar cuando con brusquedad lo alzo y lo dejo arrodillado sobre el sofá, mientras ahora Sirius es quien estaba detrás de él.

Mordisqueo su cuello, desabrocho los pantalones dejando expuesta la carne de su cintura y piernas, lo toco, lo beso, lo acaricio y pellizco los puntos mas sentibles de aquel hombre vampiro. No le dio tregua de reaccionar ni nada.

Severus gemía, sentía que su sangre hervía de deseo, jamás ningún humano había logrado lo que Black estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, su instinto decía que debía detenerlo, que él era el cazador, que él mismo debería disfrutar que le otro se volviera loco de deseo.

- Aaahhh – gimió alto encorvándose cuando las manos lograron jalar su erección con brusquedad, bombear con manos firmes y hasta suaves. Gruño mientras su cabeza se llenaba del deseo y la lujuria – Maldito – dijo entrecortado, EL debería estar gimiendo como una buena puta por su toque, y no el vampiro.

- Te gusta – la vos ronca de Sirius pego en su oreja, erizando cada parte de su cuerpo, golpeando aun mas su ingle con un ardor jamás sentido – Mira como me pones – ronroneo cuando la erección de este se coloco entre las nalgas, moviéndose de arriba abajo despacio, haciéndolo ver tan duro que estaba – Tu provocas esto – gruño mientras con su mano acariciaba con ternura una nalga – Y veras que puedo hacer con mi hermosa lengua – le dio un beso en el cuello para luego agacharse, mordiendo la carne, besando la pequita que aparecía en una de ellas, separándola despacio para luego Severus gruñir de excitación cuando algo húmedo y largo se movía justo sobre su orificio.

- Ahhh … Merlín – gimió apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón dejando su hermoso y blanco trasero en una forma más accesible para el otro.

- Y ahora… - susurro despacio, acomodándose detrás de este. Tomando las caderas mientras escupía un poco de saliva sobre su miembro – Te dolerá, pero te aseguro que luego gritaras para más - las alarmas de la cabeza del vampiro sonaron, intento incorporarse y girar para ver que iba hacer.

- Que…? – la frase quedo en el aire, y el grito de dolor se sintió cuando Sirius Black penetro con brusquedad a Severus Snape.

Solo unos segundo quedaron quietos, hasta que se acostumbrara, pero aun el moreno empezó a masturbar al otro como para distraerlo, beso su espalda, mordisqueo su piel y de allí cuando lo sintió menos tenso empezó el vaivén erótico.

Los gemidos de dolor se reemplazaron por los de placer, el detective estaba que no podía creérselo, estaba disfrutando el hermoso cuerpo del otro, tocándolo, sintiéndolo sudado y deliciosamente excitante. El aroma que despedía era medio dulzón y seco a la vez pero no pudo resistir tomar sus cabellos, jalarlos hacia arriba y de allí poder acceder a sus labios, mordiéndolos, besándolo, lastimándose con sus colmillos y sin importar aquello, beber la sangre que parecía que ambos estaban haciendo.

El beso se volvió algo sangriento ya que la saliva iba mesclada por el líquido carmesí, las caderas iban en más aumento y los gemidos también. La traspiración, la excitación, el ambiente, TODO… era un mar de sexo.

Las embestidas eran mas rápidas y los gruñidos mas fuerte. Que cuando el orgasmo llego, todo el mundo estaba despierto y viendo la culminación del pacto entre un ser oscuro de la noche y un donante humano.

El silencio reino, ya que solo sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban. Ningún animal fue valiente para acercárseles, ya que cuando el vampiro abrió sus ojos, estaban totalmente rojos y daba realmente miedo, con escrutinio busco cada sombra del lugar, levantándose despacio, dejando de lado al humano que estaba semi desmayado sobre el sofá, con los pantalones a media pierna y su semi erecto miembro manchado de semen y sangre. Gruño la bestia en forma molesta, vistiéndose y tomando al detective para arreglar su ropa, levantarlo en brazos y de allí dirigirse hacia una esquina totalmente oscura.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose fue lo último que se escucho en el lugar. Ningún animal se acerco a ese rincón en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Draco estaba apoyado en la pared de la cocina a oscuras, había abierto la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró, miro a sus dos compañeros, Antul y Aslak, quien tenía una cara de lujuria y el otro de vergüenza. Iba a protestar cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a un Lucius algo golpeado, y un Remus azorado y totalmente rojo, tomados de la mano y quedándose viendo al Conde con vergüenza.

Draco volvió a abrir su boca para decir algo pero no pudo, realmente no le salían las palabras. La cerró y gruño molesto, golpeando como un niño berrinchudo el suelo con el pie.

- No es justo, ustedes se pueden revolcar con sus parejas y yo estoy de luto y abstinencia – salio enojado de allí para desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación.

- Me perdí de algo? – el rubio aristocrático alzo su ceja, en forma molesta e interrogante.

- No, nada – dijeron ambos cuervos despareciendo por el pasillo.

Lucius se quedo viendo por donde se fueron, miro a Remus y este solo atino a levantar los hombros sin saber qué demonios había pasado. 

* * *

><p>Los gemidos eran hasta tímidos, la habitación tenía un aspecto colonial, y aun así el aura que despedía cada delicado movimiento era casi como si iluminara el lugar. Otro gemido cuando se movió despacio, sus manos agarraban con fuerza las sabanas blancas, el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo y aun así parecía que la timidez jamás dejaba sus mejillas. Otro movimiento brusco lo hizo arquearse mientras movía sus piernas para quedar en una mejor posición. Subía y bajaba, ahora con más rapidez, las manos en sus caderas llevaban el ritmo mientras el cuerpo se desplomaba hacia adelante, tratando de sostenerse. Los cabellos negros rebeldes estaban algo mojados y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas reflejaban el mayor de los éxtasis.<p>

Sobre la cama, recostado en el respaldar estaba aquel hombre que lo había encontrado, hacía ya tiempo, lo había acogido en su hogar, le daba de comer, ropa y hasta caprichos, y el pago era su cuerpo, el que disfrutaba las manos recorrer su piel, quien lo besara quien le susurraba palabras que erizaban cada vello de su cuello. Gimió alto cuando había tocado el punto erógeno de su próstata, y aun así dos movimientos más y el orgasmo mancho las sabanas, mientras sentía que por dentro también se llenaba de aquel hombre

El cuerpo del joven fue jalado hacia atrás, para recostarlo sobre su pecho, busco sus labios y allí los devoro en forma hambrienta.

- Tom - gimió el muchacho quien por algún experimento se veía un poco mas joven, aunque su rostro la mitad de su piel era una masiva de quemaduras de tercer grado, y varias cicatrices.

Aquel hombre le acaricio los cabellos mientras besaba su piel, suspiro mientras sus ojos rojos parecían tornarse peligrosos:- Lo has hecho bien – susurro cuando con sus largas uñas lo degolló, convulsionándose sobre su pecho y de allí no emitió ningún sonido ni movimiento.

Con un empujón lo tiro al suelo, gruño molesto cuando bajo de la cama y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de la ducha y empezó a enjuagar la sangre que había manchado su tersa piel.

- No le satisfecho el clon? – la vos dulce y aterciopelada se escucho, un jovencito de cabellos largos negros y ojos amarillos, vestido con unos pantalones y tunica china, traía una toalla grande para secar.

- No, es demasiado sumiso – gruño mientras el otro pasaba descaradamente la prenda sobre su espalda – Como esta nuestro invitado?

- Vivo – le dijo riéndose despacio – Aunque debo decir que esa hermosa cicatriz en su rostro esta sanando, he probado cada experimento y parece ser que las entrañas del tigre son efectivas para el propósito.

- Bien – dijo feliz el hombre de ojos hermosamente rojos.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, un hombre poderoso de aproximadamente cuarenta años, algunas canas adornan su cabello oscuro, su piel blanca aun luce sin manchas, mas su rostro adusto muestra algunas arrugas en los ojos, lejos de mostrarlo viejo, lo hacen un hombre integrante y atractivo.

Es delgado y tiene su cuerpo bien propiciado debido al ejercicio, le gusta manipular las personas a su alrededor y es un excelente CEO, ya que su inteligencia le proporciona la facilidad para los negocios, aunque ocultamente, tiene debilidad por los muchachos jóvenes, incluso menores

- Ha venido aquel hombre - Theodore sonrió mientras veía el desagrado del rostro de su amo.

- Espero que haya venido solo, no me gusta la bruja que se ha conseguido - gruño molesto mientras se dirigía a su armario desnudo buscando una prenda fina y presentable.

- Esta solo - el muchachito saco un traje color vino oscuro, camisa negra y corbata roja, Tom sonrió ante la elección y empezó a vestirse.

En el gran salón de la mansión, a muchos kilómetros de Londres, un hombre elegante, pero no llegando a la categoría que supuestamente aparentaba, estaba leyendo unos papeles que había recibido. Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar al dueño de la propiedad, junto a su pequeña "mascota". Este miro interesante aquel joven, no poseía más de 18 o quizás menos pero había estado presente cuando el niño " se divertía" jugando con victimas que caían en sus hermosas y delicadas manos.

- Espero que las noticias que me traes sean bastante satisfactorias, Nott - Riddle tenía un aspecto serio y aterrador, sus ojos rojos parecían fulminar a la hiena.

- Tengo los análisis que mando a hacer. He podido averiguar ciertas cosas del hospital donde el niño había estado internado, también algo de información de los Malfoy como lo ordeno - aquel empresario observo los resultados y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro, pasando los papeles a Theodore quien sonrió como niño en navidad.

- Quiero que me lo traigas lo antes posible - sentencio.

- Bueno, dependiendo de que... - Theodore Nott cayó al suelo, gritando con fuerza, ya que sin poder advertir el ataque ahora su cuerpo sentía miles de agujas ardientes. Cuando levanto su vista estaba ante un ser bastante despiadado, y la hiena reconoció como superior, escondiendo su rabo entre las patas.

Con un movimiento de su mano el dolor ceso, pero aun seguía la sensación de tortura - Como decía, espero que el niño este a mas tardar pasado mañana en mi poder, creo que también diré que para ayudarte Theodore te acompañara - el muchachito sonrió dulcemente, acercándose a este y besando sus labios.

- Gracias mi señor - salio casi corriendo feliz para buscar su "equipo" para viajar a Londres.

- Si... señor - Nott se levanto a duras penas.

Riddle hizo un ademan con la mano despidiéndolo, quien con dificultad fue hacia la salida. Aunque no sabia si era peor ser torturado por aquel hombre, o viajar con ese muchacho sádico.

Sintió el auto partir, cuando el se levanto y se dirigió hacia una de las escaleras que iban al sótano. Bajo despacio hasta llegar a una puerta de vidrio, con una combinación de números se abrió dejándolo pasar. En el fondo del enorme laboratorio, el grito de su "invitado" era aun más fuerte.

- RIDDLE! Sácame de aquí maldito hijo de puta! - Harry gritaba mientras pateaba la pared de vidrio blindex, solo tenia agujeros como para respirar y una puerta pequeña donde el alimento era pasado en sus horas correspondientes.

- Sshhh, pequeño, te lastimaras - rio despacio cuando se coloco la bata blanca y empezó a leer otra ves los resultados - Sabes que? He descubierto la otra clave de mi investigación - le miro despacio sonriéndole con superioridad.

Harry vestía piyama de hospital, tenía algunas vendas aun en su brazo y torso, pero su rostro, la mitad de este estaba con una horrible quemadura, la cual aun no estaba totalmente curada, su ojo derecho era ciego pero al magnate lo excitaba. Aun así con las heridas el hombre conservaba toda su belleza tosca y su carácter de mil demonios.

Tom se sentó frente a su computadora, mientras entraba algunos datos en ella, sonrió cuando los resultados eran realmente alentadores.

- Maldito enfermo! Me encontraran. TE ENCONTRARAN! Y veras que todo lo que has luchado no será nada – el morocho grito golpeando el bindex sin poco éxito. El otro se giro y sonrió al verle furioso, casi podía sentir el fuego de la valentía, de lo temerario y lo tosco que su alma era.

- No, Harry. Te aseguro que no te encontraran – rio con malicia mientras se acercaba a la celda – Y para compensar tu soledad traeré algunos amigos, quizás así puedas estar mas … tranquilo – movió su mano como desinteresado tomando el papel que Nott le había traído, mostrando los resultados al ojiverde, cuando leyó el nombre de quien pertenecía los análisis se enfureció mas.

- NO TE ATREVAS! NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE O JURO QUE TE MATARE! LO JURO RIDDLE! – este sonrió aun más cuando apretó un botón rojo grande que había junto a la pared, al instante cinco chorros de agua con la suficiente presión para lastimar o golpear a cualquiera hizo gritar de la sorpresa y dolor al otro tirándolo al suelo y de allí acurrucarse para que el golpe no fuera tan doloroso en sus heridas

- Espero que con esto puedas tranquilizarte – le sonrió malvadamente, cuando se giro y fue hacia el escritorio donde había miles de libros viejos, anotadores, dibujos antiguos y fotos.

Se sentó en la silla junto a este y busco en un cajón una vieja libreta maltrecha marrón, donde había un agujero en el medio, como si le hubieran clavado algo y este detuvo la estocada mortal. Al abrirle se encontró con paginas manchadas con sangre seca ya de muchos años, sonrió cuando el nombre de su padre estaba en la primera hoja haciendo recordar que el mismo había provocado el "accidente" que tuvo el viejo científico.

Busco una página en particular, una ya gastada de tanto leerla, con la letra del viejo Tom Riddle padre estaba la historia que tanto había luchado en buscar y crear su progenitor… Y morir por ello.

" … Se dice que hace diez mil años, Jian Ziya, Comandante del estado mayor del Rey Wen de la dinastía Zhou y amante de este, vio entre sus sueños una futura profecía, una futura pesadilla la muerte de su rey, de su amante.

El comandante Jian sentía arder su cuerpo cada vez que entraba en aquellos raros y extraños sueños, despertando al rey Wen, preocupando a este.

Los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Jian se ponían rojos cuando despertaba luego de cada pesadilla, cada vez que veía morir desmembrado a su Rey por los enemigos Zhu- Yaun-Zhang y él no podía hacer nada por detenerlos.

El rey estaba como loco, no sabía que hacer para calmar el fuego interno y destructor de su amante, todas las noches Wen con sus ojos mercurio trataban de calmar los dolores de las horribles pesadillas de su con resultados patéticos y mínimos.

Jian comenzó a levantarse a escribir como loco incongruencias, que nadie más entendía, los papeles fueron inundando la habitación real, de fragmentos oscuros que nadie más sabia leer, que nadie podía siquiera pronunciar, estaba creando un futuro diferente para su rey.

Wen entro uno de esos días, en los cuales su amante estaba en trance y se asusto, el cuerpo de Jian estaba consumido en llamas, literalmente, lo único visible en aquel fuego inmortal y sulfuroso eran sus ojos verdes.

- Jian…- le rogó el rey este se giro y miro a su rey, su amor… su devoción misma, sus cabellos eran oscuros pero esos ojos mercurio, líquidos como la luz de la luna – estoy muriendo… mi joven Rey- refiriéndose a que el mismo Jian era mayor que el rey – mi rey, mi sueño mi emperador…. Usted será el amo del mundo, - le juro, envuelto en llamas- sin dejar de escribir- cuando el fénix este en la cima de la montaña, cuando resurja de las cenizas dentro del volcán eterno de Wu- Sheng, el poder mismo te acompañara mi señor…-

- No lo digas no lo hagas Jian!- le ordeno tratando el rey de entrar.

- No me queda mucho- susurro, incendiando todo a su paso – el sacrificio del fénix le dará poder a mi señor…- le miro- le amo tanto mi joven Wen, aunque lo nuestro jamás debió ser, por eso el fénix le da su alma en un intercambio, mi alma y mi fuerza para que usted conquiste el Zhu- Yaun-Zhang y nunca sea derrotado y sea inmortal- el fuego consumió todo y Wen trato de cubrirse el rostro cuando vio entre las llamas la figura imponente de un hermoso fénix alzando vuelo.

- Jian ! - se escucho el grito por todo el gran palacio.

El fuego lo consumió todo y cuando apareció al servidumbre a apagar dicho incendio y revisar las ruinas, se dieron cuenta que el fuego jamás toco a su señor, pero le dejo inconsciente, a su lado un hermoso polluelo rojo donde sus alas dejaban algunos rastro de ceniza y el cabello de señor, para sorpresa de todos no era negro como la noche, sino dorado como el mismo oro.

Wen no fue el mismo desde entonces, pero de su mano estricta jamás escapo ningún enemigo, aunque cuentan la leyenda que aun en estos días, busca éntrelos animales a su Jian, aquel fénix que dio la vida por él, ya que Wen fue bendecido y condenado con la inmortalidad por su Fénix, el fénix que da poder y vida eterna…"

Cerró el libro y vio como Potter se levantaba con dificultad, totalmente empapado. Había sido un hallazgo realmente esquicito. 

* * *

><p>Había echo lo posible. Había echo lo mejor que era para ella, y aun así el maldito de su ex siempre salía con la suya. Cuando se caso con él iba a ser la señora de uno de los hijos de magnate mas codiciado, pero cuando al año se entero que él había renunciado a todo lo que supuestamente le correspondía a ELLA como su esposa, se desato toda la furia.<p>

Se había dejado abrir sus piernas para que la usara, que la acariciara y besara, pero cuando todo terminaba ella corría al baño para lavarse y tomar las pastillas para jamás quedar embarazada, no quería perder la figura y menos por alguien que solo valía su bóveda.

Pero cuando encontró los papeles de la herencia, cuando los puntos de los mismos no incluían una vida como ella espero, lo pensó mucho tiempo. Si Harry le había arruinado su propia vida, ella misma se dedicaría hacerle sufrir cada día de su vida. Empezó con cosas pequeñas, contarle al hermano cositas intimas, algunas mentiras por ahí, por allá, encontrarse con algunos que parecían verle tierna y abandonada.

Su vida fue mejor sexualmente y que decir los caprichitos que alguno le daba. Cuando se canso de estar al lado de alguien que solo la saludaba en la mañana y solo calentaba cama le pidió el divorcio, le refregó el mal amante y demás cosas que hirió el orgullo masculino del cara raja. Y se fue de allí con una buena cantidad que le correspondía por una demanda de abandono y no sabía qué cosa había inventado el abogado que consiguió por una buena paga.

Pero no espero que luego de unos meses se enterara que estaba embarazada, y que había sido justo ese puto día donde borracha ella se había acercado a la cama y si distinguir quien era quien estaba montándosela se había corrido y gritado como nunca.

Albus nació de mala gana, pero le sirvió para que le dieran lastima, dinero, casa, trabajo. Hasta cuando cumplió los cinco, un hombre se había acercado a ella y le había dicho que tenía un niño muy bonito, por supuesto lo negó. Y ahí había empezado su ganancia, aquel sujeto le gustaba sacarle fotos, de toda clase, hasta lo dejaba un par de horas por una buena cantidad, y si venia con amigos… mejor.

Pero empezó a tener problemas, la gente sabía que había un niño, que entraba y salía gente, que había a veces muy a la madrugada dos o tres hombres llegaban y se iban al otro día por la tarde. La policía empezó a llegar, asistentes sociales, y cosas así. Albus no iba al colegio, ella le enseñaba lo básico, pero aun así, se le volvía muy peligroso si se lo sacaban.

Conoció a un abogado muy atractivo, elegante y muy importante, allí se fue con él pero tuvo que dejar sus "negocios". Hasta que le propuso devolvérselo al padre, así estaría libre, podría viajar sin preocuparse, estar disfrutando de la vida sin estar esclavizada al niño. Y así lo hizo.

Pero el maldito Potter salio otra ves con la suya, cuando se lo "devolvió". Había salido en los diarios, todo el mundo se lamentaba por el niño, por el hijo del detective, y no desaprovecho de volver a hacerse la victima, pedir recursos y dejar mal parado al padre. Pero jamás pudo acercarse, a ambos. Tenia un abogado de la realeza, había escuchado que no solo tenia un amante, si no que era hombre. Theodore le aconsejo dejar las cosas como estaban y que rogaba que si al chico le hacían análisis estuviera aun virgen. Ella sabia que así era, por que era avariciosa no estúpida y si al chico le encontraban abuso a ella la metían presa.

No aguanto más la situación. Los días pasaban y Theo no aparecía. Gruño molesta por que el abogado la había abandonado. Así que haría las cosas ella misma.

Reconociendo que tal vez si iba directamente a la tienda de mascotas esa, seria su mejor oportunidad, arribo allí en un taxi, viendo la entrada de la tienducha, aun no podía creer que alguien de la realeza estuviera relacionada con un negocio tan bajo como el comercio de las mascotas, bajo alzando su cabeza dejando que los bucles rojos rosaran sus omoplatos. El taconeo se escucho entre la los charcos que la lluvia había dejado, era una noche demasiada fría y tal vez solo tal vez, si le hubiera puesto atención a las señales, no hubiera entrado a la tienda, era una noche sin Luna. Y sin siquiera una estrella.

Limpiando el mostrador estaba un joven de complexión delgada, vestido de negro, con un pantalón de cuero pegada al cuerpo como una segunda y tentadora piel, una camisa de malla con algunas cadenas y unas graciosas plumas en la cabeza, su piel era blanca y sus ojos azules, tenían un halo éntrela tristeza y la rabia extrema - Buenas Noches, ya está cerrado- le dijo a la "dama" pelirroja el joven que fue devorado por la mirada hambrienta de esta.

- Lo siento - dijo con vos tímida, acercándose como un andar felino que muchas veces le daba resultado - Es que estaba abierto - le sonrió despacio, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el brazo del otro - Te encuentras bien? - si no fuera por que era una bruja, hubiera pasado por una dulce y decente mujercita

Antul dio un paso atrás, la mujer olía a zorra y frunció la nariz un poco, pero también olía en ella algo... algo...Algo... Albus! Esa mujer era la "madre" de Albus, sonrió con suavidad suavizando el color de sus ojos - Oh si... mucho trabajo - dijo dulcemente - En que puedo servirle a tan bella dama?- le pregunto gentilmente mostrando mas sensualidad que la mujer.

- Oh buscaba una mascota para mi hijo. Es que es chiquito y le encanta los gatitos - rio despacio, mientras miraba a su alrededor y ver que estaban ellos solos, con los animales - Pero no se cual, y quiero que sea una sorpresa, lástima que no tengo una opinión de otro niño - rio despacio, sabía que Albus estaba allí y si este joven y apuesto le conducía hacia el podría llevárselo

- Bueno aquí hay un niño - dijo con infantil "inocencia" jugando con un bucle negro de su cabello - es el protegido de mi jefe, pero en este momento está dormido, sabe, un niño debe dormir temprano, pero supongo que un gatito sería bueno para su hijo- mirando las jaulas, viendo un murcielaguito colgado que chillo pero el joven vestido de negro solo le guiño el ojo cómplice - si gusta seguirme preguntare a mi jefe si podemos despertar al chiquitín.

- Oh, el jefe esta? ... "Mierda" - pensó la pelirroja, creía que había salido - Oh, no te preocupes - le susurro coquetamente - Por que no me muestras mas o menos lo que tienes, y veré si es del gusto de mi niño - lo tomo del brazo, lo apretó contra sus pechos coffalsocof.

Antul la guio por un pasillo, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que en la oscuridad de la tienda, empezaron a aparecer varios ojos, entre ellos, un par bicolor, un par grises mercurio, y un par negro con líneas rojas.

- Si. Esta dormido, parece un huron dormilón - dijo con una suave sonrisa haciéndole conversación a la mujer, aunque no pudo sentir masque repugnancia cuando le toco, el era un cuervo real tocado por una vulgar zorra - tenemos varias mascotas en stock - dijo entrando a una inmensa habitación donde habían varias mascotas en jaulas inmensas, aunque no cerro la puerta dejando que la oscuridad se apoderada de la habitación paulatinamente

- Oh, fascinante - la vos salio tan dulce, y aun así pensaba como dejar al muchacho y buscar al maldito crio - Disculpa, hay un baño por aquí? - le susurro tímidamente.

- Claro - le sonrió, mostrándole una puerta anexa - Allí, yo debo ir a darle de comer a las mascotas, si me demoro un poco siéntase a gusto de ver las mascotas.

- Gracias - agradeció cuando lo vio alejarse. La cara dulce paso a ser una desagradable. Con rapidez salio por el pasillo, siguió hasta el fondo donde pudo ver que había habitaciones fue hasta una y la abrió despacio, era la recamara de un adulto, por lo tanto apenas la cerro fue a otra, sonrió al encontrarse con una tenue luz de una lámpara infantil y a Albus dormido. Miro el pasillo, no había nadie. Entro despacio acercándose hasta la cama. Estaba vestido con un pijamita infantil, un peluche era abrazado y parecía tranquilo, eso enfureció aun mas a Ginny - Maldito monstruo - gruño tomándolo de los cabellos - Maldito parasito - golpeo la mejilla con brusquedad, sorprendiendo al niño, quien cuando se dio cuenta quien era, no grito ni nada, porque así había sido educado - Ahora tu saldrás conmigo - rio maniáticamente - nos iremos y podre venderte por un buen precio - rio aun mas jalándolo de los cabellos, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. La abrió para verificar si no había moros en la costa, y satisfecha salio arrastrando al pobre Albus, con sus piecitos descalzos y a toda prisa en dirección de la salida

Mas el pasillo parecía no tener fin, y delante de la pelirroja empezaron a aparecer mas puertas de las que había visto al llegar, cada vez que abría una puerta solo veía animales bajando y ululando, algunos gruñendo deformas incomprensibles, hasta que llego aun a puerta con perilla plateada enforna de serpiente y se quedo quieta al ver de frente un hermoso chico rubio, casi etéreo

- Como vera no puede salir...- dijo el rubio mostrando lodoso como mercurio liquido, casi siendo blancos sus ojos - Albus ven acá- le ordeno el rubio alisando las arrugas imaginarias de su cesan

- No! - Ginny jalo al niño hacia atrás impidiendo que este se alejara, lo tenia tan fuertemente agarrado que le rompería el brazo - Es mío! Y tu puta barata, no te quedaras con él, que te folle el impotente de Potter - escupió el apellido - pero este ES MI HIJO!

Los ojos del rubio ahora no parean para nada humanos – Albus - le ordeno que le mirara - Cierra ahora los ojos y no los abras, ¿me entendiste mi pequeño reptil? escuches lo que escuches no abras los ojitos - le ordeno un poco mas suave ahora mirando a la mujer. No lo pensó dos veces, el pequeño cerró con fuerzas sus ojos llorosos, le dolía el brazo y aun así no los abriría.

- ABRE LOS OJOS! - grito la pelirroja, sacudiendolo con brusquedad, levantando su mano para abofetearlo.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerle una mano encima, se escucho un graznido fuerte, un hermoso cuervo de ojos bicolor picoteo con tanta fuerza la mano de Ginebra que le cerceno uno de sus dedos, alejando a la arpía con el batir de sus alas, nique decir otro que venia en dirección contraria lanzados contra uno de los ojos de la zorra, logrando asentarse con sus garras en su rostro y con el largo y afilado pico sacarle uno de estos horribles ojos, mas no lo trago, simplemente lo lanzo al suelo para que la misma Ginebra en sus convulsiones de dolor, lo aplastara con sus tacones.

- ALTO! - grito desesperada, había tirado al niño aun costado, con sus dos brazos trataba de defensor pero era inútil. Grito aun mas cuando su rostro fue atacado y su ojo cercenado - AYUDENME ! AYUDENME! - grito desesperada, tropezándose hacia atrás, arrastrándose con desesperación, gateando hasta la puerta para alejarse de lisa dos aves, tropezó en el suelo muchas veces hasta que sitio que su mano tocaba el zapato de alguien. Levanto su mirada, vio a un hombre totalmente vestido de negro, sus ojos oscuros también daban temor, pero aun así, entre el llanto y la sangre - Por favor, ayúdeme! Le daré lo que quiera, le pagare como quiera, solo sáqueme de aquí! - gimió cuando empezó a levantarse, sosteniéndose de la ropa elegante de aquel hombre. Sin percatarse que los ataques de las aves habían sido detenidos. Las aves solo batieron sus alas al vuelo hasta posarse los hombros del conde, mientras este veía como la pobre estúpida rogaba perdón de alguien que jamás lo daría

- Quieres que te ayude? - la vos salio sedosa, algo fría y muy baja para un humano común, pero ella estaba cerca por lo cual asintió - Quieres que te salve de... estas criaturas? - le dijo señalando a las aves, que parecieron reírse. Ginny volvió a asentir - Pobre pequeña - le dijo levantándola despacio, casi con delicadeza, tomando los mechones desprolijos y posándolos detrás de la oreja, delineando su dedo por la sangre en el rostro para probarla - Eres amarga - le dijo sonriéndole, mostrando sus colmillos - Que opinas Lucius? - tomo con brusquedad a la mujer y la empujo sin reparo hacia un lado quien fue sostenida en el medio de un grito desesperado por los brazos de alguien con traje blanco y elegante.

Las aves graznaron al parecer, de sádico placer, cuando la pelirroja cayó en brazos de Malfoy Mayor.

- Severus, no es mi deseo que te intoxiques con esta sangre vulgar, barata y de poca monta - los ojos plateados del hombre, gemelos a los de la muñeca china, se pusieron dorados mostrando toques aristocráticos pero también malignos y crueles-

- Su... su... suélteme - gimió la mujer, mientras intentaba desprenderse de aquel agarre casi de hierro - Les daré lo que quieran, todo - grito mirando a Draco - Dejare al crio, me iré lejos, hasta... hasta podre averiguar donde tienen a Harry. Eso... si... les seré de utilidad - hablaba rápido en forma de desesperación y terror.

Draco alzo una ceja, levantándose por primera vez en la noche aun con sus dos mascotitas en el hombro - ¿Sabes donde esta Harry?, Podríamos hacer un acuerdo - con voz sedosa y diáfana el rubio - Podríamos darte mucho dinero y que te marcharas para siempre... claro...Potter y Albus son míos - dijo acercándose a ella acariciando los cabellos rojos

- Draco - gruño Severus mientras se acercaba con sus largas uñas negras, posándolas en el cuello de la mujer - Miente, puedo oler sus mentiras y su miedo - siseo sacando sus largos colmillos.

- NO! LO JURO! Se donde esta - lloro desesperada, mientras de repente un olor agrio lleno el ambiente, a mujer se había orinado enzima.

Draco arrugo la fina naricita por el nauseabundo olor - Severus tu mejor que nadie sabe sacar información. Has que hable, sino no sabe nada... – hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

Lucius se acerco de manera sádica sacando unas garras que rivalizaban con la bella piel blanca- le cercenare la lengua-

- No, lo juro. Theodore lo sabe, lo escuche hablar con ese tipo el que le pago para sacarlo de la cárcel - grito cuando sintió la uña penetrar el hombro, pero se detuvo al instante

- Habla - siseo despacio y con terror miro a Draco.

- Lo escuche hablar por teléfono, que ese Rosier había echado todo a perder, y que se sorprendía que estuviera aun vivo. Le dijo... algo de una profecía, y de un animal que seguro esta tienda tenia. No se mas, es que... dijo algo de animales raros y únicos - gimió, lloro y volvió a orinarse - lo juro,... lo juro

- Lo tiene - rugió Draco y modo su mano – Mátenla - ordeno, había escuchado, era jurado, testigo, abogado y Juez y había dictado su sentencia, Lucius se acerco jalando los bucles rojos casi arrancándolos del cuero cabelludo, mientras un hocico, no una boca, sino un hocico se cerraba con fuerza en todo el hombro rasgándolo

Las uñas negras de Severus se empezaron a despellejar parte de su vientre y cadera, mientras que los cuervos se dirigieron en especial a su rostro. Cada animal del lugar tuvo su oportunidad, su pedazo haciendo los gritos ensordecedores y chillones.

Albus estaba agazapado en el suelo, echo un ovillo, temblando, llorando y gimiendo, pero aun así sus ojos jamás vieron lo que sucedía en aquella habitación, como el conde se lo dijo. Grito fuerte de susto cuando una mano lo toco.

- Ya paso mi pequeño reptil- dijo con suavidad Draco, alzándolo con cariño- no abras los ojitos- le dijo saliendo de la habitación, dado que aun los gritos eran el soundtrack de la tienda...- Nadie mas te hará daño, mi pequeño, nadie mas te pondrá una mano encima mientras este yo para evitarlo- Albus se aferro a las ropas. Esa noche no pudo dormir solo.


End file.
